Konoha of Tokyo
by LokiTah-Himeh
Summary: Colegio nuevo, amigos nuevos, ¿nuevo amor? o ¿talvez dos? entre ellos mi alma gemela y el amor de mi vida... Sasuke y Sakura se conocen en el liceo ¿que les depara el futuro?.. ¡Entra! SasuSaku/NejiTen/Naruhina/ShikaTema y semi ItaS
1. Konoha of Tokyo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, excepto por un par ;) son de Masashi-sama**

**CAPITULO I**

"**Konoha of Tokyo"**

-Señorita Sakura, es hora- me decía un hombre adulto mientras removía en las sabanas color lila.

-Muy bien; mayordomo Yun, quiero ir en el deportivo ¿si?- le pedí al hombre

-Claro- le dí un corto beso en la mejilla del viejo hombre y este sonrió, mis cabellos rosados cayeron a ambos lados de mi rostro

Me puse el uniforme rápidamente, tomé su mochila y cojí una de las tostadas del plato, que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, y di un sorbo al jugo. Retrocedamos un poco el tiempo, el motivo de que tenga que mudarme a Tokio, era que mi padre era un accionista fuerte en una compañía económicamente pudiente que poseía, como uno de sus mayores bienes la escuela "Konoha of Tokyo". En otras palabras, tenía que mudarme e ir a una escuela de chicos 'de su misma categoría social'; escuela para ricos, prestigiosa, llena de 'talentos innatos' como había dicho su padre. Solo el 1% de todo Japón podía ir a esa escuela tan nombrada y a mí realmente, poco me importaba; estaba bien en la escuela de estrato social medio.

_Sakura era una chica de talla promedio, delgada con un esbelto cuerpo; hermosa sonrisa y unos espectaculares ojos color verde esmeralda; cabello, poco común y rosado muy liso que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Venía de estudiar en un instituto de la aldea de la nube e iba en su penúltimo año de colegio. Tiene 16 años, no era la típica chica rica; es más le daba lo mismo el dinero ya que no carecía de el. Como única heredera de la familia 'Haruno' la estaban preparando para que sea la cabeza de todas las posesiones familiares._

Subí al deportivo negro sin quitar la vista del espejo del retrovisor, arregle levemente mi cabello que se volvió a caer, supe que era un caso perdido por lo que no lo volví a intentar, 'ah diablos' murmure para mi misma cuando vi quien llamaba.

-¿si? ¿Paso algo mamá?-

_-Sakura, disculpa que no estemos allá-_

-Si, claro no te preocupes- dije en tono hastiado, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que escuchaba esa disculpa

-_en serio lo siento, mi amor, que tengas un buen día-_ Cerré rápidamente el teléfono y el pequeño colgante en forma de una flor de cerezo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro dando vueltas, ¿era eso un buen indicio? aceleró hacia su nuevo instituto. Aparque y comencé a caminar entre los pasillos atestados de gente.

-Señorita Haruno- me sorprendió el profesor -adelante; soy el profesor Asuma

-Gracias- me deslicé lentamente e hice una venia a los chicos que estaban ya sentados en sus asientos ¿No era tan tarde o si?

-Bien, siéntate en esa carpeta del medio, con la señorita Hyuga

La clase termino y mi compañera de asiento no era, digamos, muy conversadora, solo hable con ella lo necesario para saber de que este era uno de los mejores profesores, que su clase era la más amena, nada importante en otras palabras.

-Disculpa olvide presentarme, soy **Hinata** Hyuga

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno

-Sakura-chan- sonrió la chica de cabello negro azulado y sus ojos lilas eran realmente hermosos -ven conmigo- me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una especie de parque con muchas bancas

-¿Y de donde vienes?- Comenzamos una pequeña conversación de donde venía, lo que hacía hasta que una joven de cabello y ojos castaños le levanto la mano y nos acercaron a ella.

-Les presento a Sakura-chan, es nueva- tomo aire y comenzó a presentar a sus amigas – ella es **Ten Ten**- la chica se puso de pie era de mi mismo tamaño en realidad todas lo eran, eran muy bonitas y esbeltas – ella es **Ino**- una chica de ojos celestes y rubia sonrió. Me hizo un ademán con la mano e hice lo mismo – y la que viene allá es **Temari**- otra rubia, de ojos agua marina.

-¿Qué hay chicas?, hola – lo último fue para mí

-Temari ¡donde has estado todo el día!- le dijo la que respondía al nombre de Ten Ten, la aludida solo rió nerviosamente y todas al parecer entendieron... todas menos yo claro.

-Chicas, vamos a mi casa por favor, hacemos los deberes y me pongo al día los primeros periodos- todas aceptaron entre risas mientras se mofaban del pequeño rubor de su rostro

-Ey, Sakura también puedes venir si deseas- Me dijo Temari

-si, gracias- le conteste más que contenta por encontrar con quien conversar y salir de lo que había pensado sería dos años de soledad

-¿Se puede saber a donde van?- preguntó un chico detrás de Temari

-Piérdete Kankurou; es mi hermano- me aclaró Temari al ver mi cara de sorpresa

-Me voy con los chicos, toma te olvidaste esto en mi carro, gruñona- puso sobre la mano de Temari un celular y se fue

-Vine con Kankurou en su auto- aclaró -No pensé que lo necesitaría hoy

-Yo traje mi deportivo, si quieres vamos ahí- me ofrecí

-Gracias Sakura ¿no?, que esperamos vamos-

En el viaje iban conversando y preguntándome Sakura sobre de donde venía, que hacía allá, donde estudiaba y cosas así, hasta que llegamos a la casa de la familia No Sabaku

-Y dinos ¿Cómo son tus padres?- me preguntó Ino

-Realmente ni yo misma se- afirmé no muy contenta con la respuesta que había dado- no viven conmigo desde que era pequeña, así que prácticamente vivo sola.

-¿Porque te mudaste aquí?- preguntó nuevamente Ino -lo siento, no quise ser ruda

-No te preocupes y no lo se, de la noche a la mañana me dijeron que empaque porque me mudaría a otra aldea

-Uhmm… no decimos esto a menudo pero nos caes muy bien ¿te gustaría andar con nosotras, hasta claro te acostumbres al insti?-

-¿En serio?- pregunte asombrada -Si, claro... gracias. Pensé que estaría sola por el resto del año- afirmé avergonzada. Escuche mucho ruído de afuera así que guarde silencio hasta que Temari comentó un 'genial, ya llegaron'

-¿Mi Ford GT?, estas loco no te lo presto-

-Pero yo te preste mi convertible la semana pasada- decía otro chico rubio haciendo pucheros

-Naruto, no te lo voy a prestar, si quieres el deportivo-

-Teme, pero y el jaguar…- (aquí Naruto y Sasuke están hablando de carros: Jaguar XJ-220)

-Tampoco, y el que estas pensando menos-

-Chicos, estamos aquí- dijo Ten Ten al ver a sus dos amigos concentrados en su pelea privada

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio y el otro solo la miró

-¡Gaara!- reprendía Temari con aires de querer matar a su hermano menor

-No exageres- le dijo un chico de cabello rojizo

-Vale mujer, ya relájate, no seas problemática- uno de los chicos que estaba atrás se acerco y saludó a Temari

Los chicos eran realmente simpáticos y, como buenos niños ricos, bien vestidos. Ten Ten por lo bajo comenzó a decirme quienes eran, mientras ellos cogían sus cosas y las metían a sus mochilas.

-El de la derecha es **Naruto**, es realmente muy lindo y gracioso- señalo a un rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo, una gran sonrisa y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos –el de su costado es **Neji** es muy serio pero es agradable y es el primo de Hinata- el chico tenía su cabello marrón largo y en la punta tenía una liga que amarraba toda su cabellera y tenía los mismos ojos hermosos de Hinata –el del medio es **Gaara**, el hermano menor de Temari es muy callado, cuando lo conoces se te hace muy divertido- se rió cuando el chico regreso a mirarnos –El enamorado de Temari, **Shikamaru**, es un poquito flojo -¿Un poquito? me pregunte a mi misma- es muy inteligente al igual que **Sasuke**, el de allá– el chico era alto, pelinegro, nariz perfilada y ojos oscuros; piel blanca y una postura, porte, que lo hacía ver muy atractivo; lo miro por un largo rato –aunque es muy reservado, no lo mires mucho... es muy perceptivo- concluyó.

-Ella es Sakura- dijo Temari respondiendo la pregunta de Shikamaru, un poquito más fuerte de lo normal para que todos escuchen. Me apene cuando todos me regresaron a mirar y mis mejillas estallaron de calor.

-No me digan que ahora andan de penosas y andan con cualquier desubicada- dijo el que respondía el nombre de Sasuke

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Temari, mientras Naruto lo arrastraba fuera

-Teme que te pasa con esa chica- preguntaba su amigo, y apenas puede oír su respuesta

-No lo se, solo me pone de nervios- ¿lo ponía de nervios? ni si quiera le había dirigido la palabra

* * *

-Buenos días chicas- salude a todas

-¿Cómo estas?, vamos ir de compras luego, ¿Vienes, frentona?-

-Hoy… no puedo; lo siento... ¿Frentona?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Algo así…-

-Puedes hablar conmigo sabes…-

-No es nada no te preocupes-

En la clase de biología,me la pase pensando en la conversación con mi madre en la mañana

_**/Flash Back/**_

_-No podemos ir en unos días y no podremos llamarte tampoco-_

_-Sí, no te preocupes-_

_-Sakura, te estamos dando la vida de lujos, y eso tiene sus defectos, sus altibajos, sabes; pero prometo estar allá para tu cumpleaños; tienes que entendernos __**niña**__-_

_-Ese defecto es nunca estar aquí, nunca llamar, nunca preocuparse- dije a punto de llorar- solo las empresas, pero esta bien, tengo- respiro- a toda la servidumbre de la casa para no sentirme sola ¿verdad?; gracias en serio es la vida que siempre quise – dije sarcásticamente y colge- la amabilidad con la que hablaba era inexistente, nunca se habían preocupado por mí y no lo harán. _

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

No supe cuando termino la hora, ni cuando el profesor se fue hasta que mis amigas se acercaron Ten Ten se ofreció llevarme a casa y accedí

-¿Te importaría irnos en mi carro? Sakura, no vi tu carro en el aparcamiento...

-Si, no traje carro... gracias

Ten Ten me dejo en casa y luego se fue, lo que me gustaba de ella es que no preguntaba nada que ella sabía no tenía ganas de comentar. Me gustaba el silencio entre ambas...

_-Donde deje mi cuaderno...-_ comencé a pensar, después de unos minuto se me ocurrió de que tal ves lo habría dejado en el auto de Ten Ten, rápidamente le di una timbrada y le pedí que lo lleve al día siguiente.

* * *

**Al día siguiente** por si no fuera poco, entre al instituto y a penas quedaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases

-Sakura-chan- como se llamaba este chico... _ahmmmm Naruto!_

-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te va?- le salude cordialmente cuando hubo llegado a mí

-Bien, oye ¿quisieras acompañarme un día de estos a comer ramen? Podemos invitar a las chicas, sabes aquí en Konoha no hay muchos lugares que los vendan, y a una hora saliendo de aquí, venden unos muy ricos; pero tendremos que conformarnos con los de aquí…- me contó acerca de todos los ramen que existen y que había probado, era demasiado lindo... con sus comentarios comunes me saca pequeñas sonrisas, hasta que llegamos al salón.

-Naruto ¿no es estar solo mejor que mal acompañado?-

-Sasuke-teme- le recrimino Naruto

-Oye tú, niño estúpido, a ver si la paras- le dije sacando toda la frustración que tenía encima

-¿Niño estúpido?-

-Vamos que todavía no la captas-

Desde que me mudo a Japón, el único pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza era el de regresar a la Nube... ¿es que mi padre no entendía que no me gustaba en absoluto este colegio de niños creídos? No se quejaba de sus nuevas amistades, obvio que no, pero extrañaba mucho a sus antiguos amigos ¡era eso! solo... que me costaba adaptarme. ¿Tal ves si intentaba hipnotizarme podría hacer esto más llevadero? Todos los días me levantaba y me decía de que solo era que necesitaba acostumbrarme.

* * *

-Señorita Sakura; es hora- Me levante de la cama y vi a su mayordomo con una pequeña caja forrada con un lazo en su mano –Feliz Cumpleaños, mi niña- Esta persona que era como mi abuelito... lo conocía desde que tenía 5 años

-Gracias- abrazo al hombre y se sentó en la cama. Abrí la cajita y dentro había una peineta con la forma de una flor de cerezo –Que bonito, me lo pondré hoy, aunque sería un mejor regalo si dejas ese terno feo y renuncias a ser mi mayordomo, me haría feliz de que solo vivieras aquí gozando de todo- solté de una

-No lo creo- me susurró el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su arrugado rostro

-Por favor, piénsalo- le pedí

-El auto ya esta preparado y como pidió no hay nada preparado en especial; va ir por la señorita Sumiko primero ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ahorita bajo, pero no me has respondido

-Lo prometo que lo pensaré

-Gracias

Mordisquee uno de los panes antes de salir corriendo de la casa, y pronto llegamos al aeropuerto

-Lo siento- susurre cuando choque con alguien

-¿No ves por donde caminas?

-Sasuke, aish mi día empezó mal para variar- suspire y seguí a mi abuelito postizo en ves de quedarme a pelear con Sasuke

-¡Sumiko!- grité cuando vi a mi amiga parada esperándome

-¡Sakura! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-Gracias- le respondí mientras la abrazaba -disculpa debí haber llegado más temprano

-No te preocupes, solo hace un segundo salí. El avión se retraso un poco.

-Vamos a casa, espera- le dije mientras contestaba el teléfono- Estoy con una amiga… no hay problema… ¿a las 6? si no hay problema

-¿Quién era?-

-Una amiga; no saben que es mi cumpleaños, por favor no le digas a nadie-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo-

Llegamos a casa y conversamos de todo un poco

-Sakura

-Dime

-Yo... vine a Konoha porque tengo que hacer algo que no es muy bueno...

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté

-Yo... yo... No he tomado la decisión aún...

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Si hago algo que no es bueno para otra persona, pero que es por alguien que quiero...?

-¿Por que parece que hablarás en códigos hoy? No logró entenderte- le recriminé

-Olvidalo

-Sera mejor que nos cambiemos para ir

-Sakura…

-Dime

-Tus padres… ¿vendrán?

- Eso prometieron; esta vez creo que es verdad... he visto a l

* * *

-Estoy segura que le va gustar esta sorpresa- decía Ino revisando cada detalle de la gran sala decorada con una pancarta grande que decía feliz cumpleaños Sakura y los demás arreglos. La gente comenzaba a llegar…

-No aparece… son 6:30; será mejor que alguien valla a recogerla, no conoce mi casa y esta lloviendo-

-Ino, que Naruto vaya- Dijo Ten Ten

-No traje carro vine con Sasuke-

-Sasuke iras tu-

-¿Yo? No quiero, me niego-

-Tienes que ir…-

-No, no voy; ¡me niego!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Temari tras de él con una sonrisa algo maligna

-Que no voy-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto algo más molesta

-Esta bien- su instinto le decía que no debía hacer molestar a Temari, si quería seguir viviendo

* * *

-Señorita Sakura le llegó esto- me entregó un sobre completamente en blanco

Sakura lo abrió y leyó la carta

**Lo siento, lo compensaremos, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Atte. H. Haruno**

-Su padre nos pidió que le pasáramos ese mensaje

-Gracias, puedes irte

Lo arruge... caminar sería lo mejor... bajo rápido casi corriendo, ya no podía contener mis lágrimas; salían sin mi permiso rodando por mis mejillas hasta perderse en el aire. _"Lo compensaremos" _Tsk ni si quiera una llamada, un simple mensaje escrito por una de las chicas de la casa

No tome un paraguas, ni nada; ahora las lágrimas se combinaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían de manera torrencial; camine o casi corrí tanto que ya cansada me senté en una banca con mis manos tapando mi rostro, hiperventilando, no dejaba de llorar y la gente me veía con lastima, lastima que tenía por mi misma por pensar que esta vez sería diferente y recibiría el cariño que nunca tuve de mis padres, por pensar que por una única vez podría recibir un _Estaremos aquí por si lo necesitas._

* * *

-¡Tsk! Buscar a una gran molestia en plena lluvia; y ni siquiera se donde vive- reprochaba, golpeando el volante– maldita Temari- Me detuve en el semáforo y regrese a mirar al parque y vi la plazuela mojada, y una mujer sentada en una banca, _estaría llorando _pensé_ pátetica _fue lo siguiente que aparecio entre sus pensamientos; mire con más atención y la mujer tenía cabello rosado; ¿a cuantas así conocía? –En serio Temari me las va pagar- Estacione el auto cerca de aquella calle y baje con un paraguas

-Algunas mujeres creen que cuando lloran se ven bonitas; pero no es verdad- dije cuando estaba cerca de ella, ¿que sentido abría en taparla si ya estaba mojada?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto aún llorando y si era mejor taparla

-Me mandaron a buscarte- Me saque la chompa que traía y se la puse encima, esta vez si la tape para que no se mojara mucho... pronto comenzaría a temblar

-Vete; por favor, déjame sola... por favor- volvió a rogar... la mire y en su mano apretaba un papel violentamente. Se lo quite y La mire para obtener una respuesta y al no obtenerla, la abrí con cuidado de no romperla más de lo que estaba, en algunas letras la tinta estaba corridas haciendo imposible leer por completo el mensaje pero claramente entendí el _"...Siento, Lo compen...remos,... Cumplea... H. Haruno" _

Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar -Por favor, vete- me rogó una vez más y la abrace – Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakura- ¿Eso la haría sentir mejor?

-No es Feliz- sus lágrimas contenidas comenzaron, nuevamente, a hacer su recorrido, nublando su vista e impidiendo que pueda hablar con claridad -no me tengas pena, no soy un perrito abandonado -me respondió a lo que me pregunte ¿porque estaba haciendo todo esto?

-Lo que te habían organizado las chicas, si- sin soltarla comence a hablar –sabes… mi padre nunca se preocupó por mí, ni por mi hermano; en cada navidad nos enviaba una carta hecha por su secretaria; a mí un telescopio y a mi hermano libros- respire con ira –siempre me mandaba a decir con las de servicio o en cartas que me aprendiera el nombre de todas las constelaciones que un día las vería conmigo y a Itachi que aprenda mucho, que los lea, que un día conversarían y cambiarían opiniones sobre los libros- cerré los ojos conteniendo todo el dolor que contar eso me producía –nunca lo hizo; tengo 17 años y nunca lo hizo. Mi hermano tiene, probablemente, más libros que una biblioteca…- guarde silencio –si te es consuelo de algo… hay personas que te quieren y que no quieren que llores por cosas tristes…y que incluso que sin conocerte mucho… te hacen una fiesta... o obligan a alguien a ir por ti contra su voluntad- inquirí

-Gracias- me respondió más calmada -lo siento, no debiste haber venido por mí

-Tengo que llevarte antes que Temari me mate

-¿A dónde?-

-Te dije que las chicas te han preparado algo-

-Sasuke…-

-hm-

-No quiero ir…-

-Espera aquí- Me aleje de ella y marque a Naruto, le explique la situación y le dije de que era imposible llevarla en esa situación o que al menos ahorita no

-Bien, entonces vas a pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo- exclame- si de algo te conforta no peleare contigo, ni te haré sentir peor

* * *

-Solo llevame a casa, estaré bien ahí- le pedí pero igual me arrastro hasta su auto y me llevo a una casa grande, aun más grande, mucho más grande que la mía; entramos a la que imagine llena de bullicios y gente pero a mi sorpresa no había nadie

-No me gusta los lugares con mucha gente o bulla, solo vendrán si los llamo... - respondió sin siquiera hacerle la pregunta

-Ya veo…- susurré mientras desaparecía, me quede parada para no mojar nada

-Toma, ponte esto- me tiro una toalla y una de sus camisas –allá hay un baño... espera ahorita busco una falda o algo- asentí y el desapareció por alguno de los pasillos nuevamente; al rato vino con una pantaloneta – espero no te moleste, pero no hay otra cosa

-No no esta bien, gracias-

Salí del baño con su camisa puesta, camine en la sala junto a las mesas decorativas que habían alrededor; mire con ahincó un retrato con la foto de 3 niños hermosos, reconocí a dos de ellos: Naruto y Sasuke. El otro niño era más alto que los dos primeros, cabello largo, ojos oscuros idénticos a los de Sasuke, facciones iguales de bellas.

-Woah Sasuke, si que eras lindo- exclamé cuando sentí a alguien atrás mío

-¿Sasuke? ¿Acaso sueno o visto como un pequeño niño iluso?- exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Yo… Lo siento… no quería…- No era por nada pero ¡Que buenos genes! su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta, que lo hacía ver muy muy atractivo; ojos grandes y penetrantes color negro y tenía dos finas marcas que denotaban madurez en su perfecto rostro, nariz perfilada y unos labios finos muy tentadores; de cuerpo amoldado a su tamaño, ni extravagante ni debilucho.

-Eres muy bonita como para no perdonarte… dime…- trono sus dedos como haciendo memoria

-¿Disculpa?- susurré...

-Tu nombre es…

-Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno

-Nunca te había visto; soy** Itachi** Uchiha-

-Me mude hace poco- su sonrisa era de otro mundo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sasuke

-Estoy en mi casa, hermanito- Sasuke bufó. No pude evitar compararlos, se llevaban unos centímetros de diferencia, el cabello de Sasuke era corto y rebelde y su rostro era blanquesino tanto que resaltaban sus ojos negros, el cabello de Itachi era largo y ordenado y su tes era un poco más morena que la de Sasuke, en su rostro resaltaban sus finas lineas debajo de sus grandes ojos negros.

-Eres muy bonita para estar con él... Sakura- añadió antes de salir del cuarto, sonreí por lo bajo

-Ya quita esa cara de tonta, solo es mi hermano mayor

-¿Te molesta que lo vea a él y no a ti? A comparación de ti, él si es agradable... gracias- susurro luego

-¿Por qué?-

-Por acompañarme hoy-

* * *

**Al día siguiente….**

-Hey tu niña pelirosa, se puede saber por que no te apareciste ayer- Gritó Temari

-Lo siento- dije excusándome

-¿A donde te llevo Sasuke?- me preguntó Ten Ten

-¡QUE SASUKE HIZO QUEEEE!- volvió a gritar Temari

-Temari, querida- dijo Ten Ten dando un pequeño golpe en su cabeza – grítalo más fuerte que la otra mitad del colegio falto enterarse-

-Lo siento jeje…

-Desubicada- llamó un chico parado en la puerta del salón

-¿Qué dijiste? –muñequito de torta-

-¿muñequito de torta?-

-_**Puro adorno, cero inteligencia**_- dijo guiñando un ojo a sus amigas que rieron por mi comentario

-Sakura-chan no se había portado bien contigo ayer- me recriminó Hinata cuando Sasuke ya se había ido

-Si Hinata... algo así- Segui conversando con la pelinegra y la chica de ojos chocolatados

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito Ino corriendo hacia ellas ganándose la atención de todo el salón -que les parece si como no fuiste a nuestra fiesta, hacemos una pijamada-

-Sí- respondieron rápidamente todas

-Una amiga ha venido desde la Nube, de donde estudiaba antes, es un par de años mayor que nosotras pero les va caer genial-

-Esta bien- dijeron animadas –que les parece si invitamos los chicos y vemos una película antes- propuso Temari con cierto brillo en sus ojos –Yo les aviso- dijo casi rogando y todas accedimos_ todo lo que hace por ver a Shikamaru_ pensé

-Bien, las espero hoy en mi casa entonces; a mis padres no les interesa

Pasaron el resto de la clase de Kurenai-sensei, acordando que nos íbamos a poner, que íbamos a ver, los temas de conversación, la ropa, etc. etc.

* * *

-Bienvenidos-

-Woah tu casa es muy bonita-

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya parecido agradable ^^ l s veo en el siguiente capítulo~~~**


	2. Grupos, Amigos y más

**CAPÍTULO II**

"**Grupos, Amigos y más"**

_-Bienvenidos-_

_-Woah tu casa es muy bonita-_

-Gracias; dejen sus cosas aquí- señalo un costado de la puerta –ya los subirán- comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitación rosa. Era grande, cuando abrías la puerta había un pasadizo adornado con cuadros de fotos; seguidamente de un living o pequeña sala con muebles, una mesita de centro y frente a ello un estante con un televisor plasma, parlantes y cds de música. Tras el pequeño living estaba su cama con varios colchones armados en el piso alrededor; con bonitos edredones y sábanas rosadas todo decorado con lindas almohadas. A uno de los lados habían dos puertas casi juntas (ninguna era la de entrada; estas son otras dos).

Ino se atrevió a preguntar _**¿Qué hay aquí?**_

-Mi baño y mi armario-

-Woah, vives de lujo-

-¿Tu crees? Cambiaria todo esto por que mis padres me trataran como su hija y no como la sucesora de sus empresas-

-¿Sucesora?- preguntó algo confundida Ino

Su amiga contó rápidamente la última conversación con su padre.

_**/Flash Back/**_

_-Adelante-_

_-Sakura, te iras a otro colegio; uno donde no estés rodeada de tanto niño inepto-_

_-No quiero irme-_

_-Lo harás; en esa escuela hay chicos con talentos innatos para los negocios-_

_-Soy tu única hija, padre; y aquí están todos mis amigos; por favor- decía ya entre lágrimas_

_-Lo siento; tú eres la heredera de todos mis negocios y aquí no podrás ser lo que debes-_

_-¿Esto lo haces por mí o por tus empresas?-_

_-Claro que por tu futuro; es más, donde vas encontraremos una buena familia, que te merezca, para casarte si es posible-_

_-¿casarme? Tengo 16 años y tú haces mi vida un infierno. ¿Padre? Ni siquiera eso eres para mí- salió corriendo de la oficina _

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

-Bueno no es día de tristeza- exclamó Ten Ten tirando una almohada a Hinata y esta a Sakura; hasta que comenzaron una pequeña guerra entre todas, corrían y se reían a carcajadas, mientras en una de esas Temari se cayo.

-jajaja Sakura ayúdame- pedía a gritos. Su pelirosa amiga le tendió la mano y la rubia la jalo haciendo que caiga a su costado, hiperventilando y riendo más fuerte.

-Señorita Sakura, la señorita Sumiko acaba de llegar- alerto una mucama

-Dígale que venga-

-Hai- se retiro dejándolas nuevamente solas.

(Sumiko) -Hola Sakura, ya llegue; no sabes todo lo que compre- comentaba al cerrar la puerta hasta encontrarse entre las chicas - Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí; soy Sumiko-

Se presentaron y comenzaron a conversar.

-Temari- llamó su atención Ino- ¿Gaara ya acepto a Shikamaru?-

-Supongo, aunque el que más lo odia es Kankurou, supongo que se le pasara-

(Sakura) -Bueno… ya deben estar los chicos abajo; vamos a recibirlos-

¡Sorpresa! No eran 3… ¡Eran 6!

Naruto con su sonrisa de par en par; vestía un jean degastado y converse negras que hacían juego con su polo del mismo color.

Shikamaru con un pantalón beige, polo blanco y chaleco verde.

Neji vestía azul y polo celeste con negro. Sus converse eran negras

Atrás de ellos venía el tipo más odioso del mundo **Sasuke **que traía puesto un jean, polo blanco y encima una camisa negra. Sus zapatillas blancas. A su costado su hermano Itachi que traía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul con los tres primeros botones desabotonados. Por último Gaara traía pantalón negro, polo color arena y chaleco negro abierto.

(Sakura) -Y a ti quien te invito, muñequito de torta-

(Sasuke) -Naruto- quien se escondía atrás de Itachi lo más que podía –alégrate con mi presencia- levanto levemente su ceja y sonrió

-ya que-

(Itachi) -Hola Sakura, disculpa que venga as...í es solo estaba aburrido en casa-

-Tu si eres BIENVENIDO, Itachi-san - miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke quien estaba encolarizado

Ambos Uchihas (uno más sutil que el otro cof cof Itachi cof) miraron de pies a cabeza a una despistada Sakura que traía puesta un short jean, unas sandalias altas color marrones y una blusa strapple rosada con flores marrones. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, muy suave rubor en sus mejillas y gloss en sus labios.

-Te ves hermosa- hablo el Uchiha mayor ganándole a su hermano menor

-Gracias- le ofreció una sonrisa

Tras Sakura bajaron las demás chicas

Temari llevaba un vestido simple hasta la mitad del muslo color celeste y unas sandalias del mismo color. Se acerco a su enamorado, quien la abrazo por la cintura y pego junto a él.

Ten Ten llevaba su cabello en dos chonguitos con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, dejando ver claramente sus ojos chocolatados; traía puesto un jean y una blusa lila; a comparación de Hinata, que traía un pescador blanco (tipo pantalón pero más corto solo llega a la rodilla) con una blusa verde que dejaba ver sus hombros.

Ino llevaba una falda verde color entero, blusa blanca y sandalias del mismo color que su blusa.

Finalmente, bajo una chica de ojos plomos, cabello negro y largo y en las puntas unos rulos. Una joven madura y de bonito cuerpo. Era casi del mismo tamaño que Temari y al parecer tenían la misma edad. Ella traía una falda tableada, converse hasta las rodillas negras con lila y una blusa pegadita color blanca con diseños en negro y morado.

Sumiko no paso desapercibida por los ojos de Itachi.

-Bien, estamos todos, aunque otro sin invitación – dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke quien le saco la lengua _'Es tan sexy' _pensó y al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos morbosos sintió como su rostro quemaba

- En otras palabras, Sasuke vete- dijo Gaara en tono burlón y todos rieron

Caminaron por la casa, que era gigante y nada modesta, hasta llegar a unas puertas que Neji se dedico abrir de par en par.

-Adelante- La pantalla gigante es lo que más resplandecía en la oscuridad, asientos super cómodos, al lado derecho sobre una mesa había baldes con popcorn, bebidas, dulces, algodones de azúcar y demás –cojan todo lo que puedan –

Vieron una película de acción con comedia; a lo que los chicos se dedicaron, las 2 horas, a tirar la canchita a las chicas quienes reclamaban 'Mi cabello, lo estas ensuciando', 'ya basta, sin infancia', 'Declárate muerto Uchiha Sasuke', 'Naruto-kun…' y los chicos respondían 'mujeres problemáticas', 'Exageradas', 'Molestia', etc.

Al terminar fueron a la sala

(Naruto) -Ya se juguemos verdad o castigo-

(Sasuke) -Vaya que tenías cerebro aún, dobe- Todos se sentaron en circulo y dieron vuelta a la botella -Bien, al que le toque el pico tendrá que responder si quiere decir la verdad o cumplir un castigo, que cualquiera puede decir ¿ok?- rápidamente explicó las reglas del juego y comenzaron

(Sakura) -¿Verdad o castigo, Neji?-

-Castigo- rápidamente con una cara picara vio a Ten Ten que desvió su mirada como un rayo

-Bien yo diré el castigo- tomo la palabra Temari –tendrás que… besar a Ten Ten en los labios por 5 segundos; así recuerdan viejos tiempos-

_**/Flash Back/**_

_-¿Tú, con Neji ya habían estado?- pregunto Sakura el día que Ten Ten la llevo a casa_

_-Si…-_

_-¿Por qué terminaron?-_

_-No estábamos listo; era una niña inexperta y el era frívolo, fue hace mucho sabes... dos años se pasan volando...-_

_-Oh...-_

_-Somos amigos y tal vez nos demos otra oportunidad- rio ante la cara de su amiga -es broma, es broma- aclaró después pero como si tratara de creérselo ella misma más que como para Sakura_

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

-¿a mi?-

-Si a ti- dijo el castaño posando sus labios sobre los suyos delicadamente; la chica estaba sonrojada hasta decir basta.

-Bien, falta la reconciliación- dijo Temari y ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates xD! Neji giró la botella esta vez y salió Sumiko

(Naruto) -¿Verdad o castigo?-

(Sumiko) -Verdad-

-yo pregunto- dijo Ten Ten – De los 6 chicos que están aquí ¿Con quien saldrías?- La chica recorrió los rostros de cada uno y sonrió

-Etto… yo creo que Itachi-san- ganándose unos "wooooooooooooo" "uhhhhhhhhh" y una sonrisa del susodicho

Giraron nuevamente la botella y salió Itachi

(Ten Ten) -¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad- alzo su ceja como signo de seguridad

-Si los 5 chicos que están aquí fueran mujeres ¿Con quien saldrías?- Ino fue la que pregunto, es la única que tiene ese tipo de mentalidad, a parte de Temari. Todos se rieron cuando vieron la cara de Itachi – No vale decir 'ninguno' y supón que Sasuke no es tu hermano-

-Con ninguno; no lo consentiría- _negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía ¬¬' _– no saldría con una extraña (Gaara), una desquiciada e hiperactiva (Naruto), una vaga insoportable (Shikamaru), una con pésimo temperamento (Sasuke) o una sabelotodo(Neji)-

-¿Una con pésimo temperamento?-

-¿Sabelotodo?-

-¿Desquiciada?-

-¿Extraña?-

-¿Insoportable?-

Preguntaron cada uno, mirando a Itachi con furia; quien se reía a carcajadas junto a las mujeres. De un momento a otro todos estaban removiéndole su cabello a Itachi y tirándole _'SUAVES' _golpes.

Siguieron jugando y salió Gaara

-¿Verdad o castigo?-

-Castigo-

-Entonces yo voy- dijo la pelirosa –dale un beso en cualquier parte de su rostro a Sasuke-KUN- enfatizando el _"~KUN"._ Sasuke hasta se ahogo al escuchar el castigo y ver la cara de autosuficiencia de Sakura.

-"Temperamental" –llamo como lo había llamado su hermano- no quiero parecer otra cosa; una orden es una orden- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la frente de Sasuke y depositar el beso a lo que todos reían, el pelinegro sobaba su frente como si lavara algo y el comentario de Itachi _'Al menos no vas ha ser solterón' _se ganó la mirada fulminante de su hermanito y la risa de todos los demás.

Media hora después los chicos se fueron

-Sigue nuestra pijamada- todas corrieron y se cambiaron; se echaron en la cama de Sakura y en los colchones

-Primer tema; me muero por saber la historia entre Neji y Ten Ten- exclamó Sakura - ¡Cuentamelo y exagera!

-Hmm… no hay mucho que saber solo que hace 2 años ese grupito, hizo una apuesta- hizo una pausa- Neji tenía que estar conmigo en menos de un mes si no haría lo que Gaara y Sasuke le ordenaran-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Neji, era un niño bastante egocéntrico, me daba tanta cólera su manera de hablar… de sentirse superior a los demás-

-jajaja, hubieras visto; Neji vestido de mujer caminando por la cafetería del colegio- rio Temari con Ino

-¿Entonces?-

-Estuve con él, pero todo era una mentira; y el disque sabelotodo como muestra de que nada fue mentira, se vistió como mujer, fue muy muy gracioso. Meses después lo perdone y ya pero quedamos solo como amigos-

-Ahhh-

* * *

Sasuke se recostó en su cama, miles de pensamientos se asomaron y entre unos de ellos recordó vagamente el accidente de su madre.

_Ese día llevaban prisa, su padre e Itachi los esperaban para una cena muy importante y el tráfico era terrible._

_Su madre tomo su pequeña mano y bajo del auto para comenzar a caminar; dos guardaespaldas venían atrás de ellos a una distancia prudente... como encubriendo algo que no debia saberse_

_-Señora, joven amo; por aquí- señalaba uno de ellos haciéndolos subir a otro auto que estaba estacionado a unas pocas cuadras_

_-Vamos a donde planeamos- ese lugar no era la cena; ella lo estaba llevando a su presentación de violín, a la que SU PADRE llamaba estúpida y negaba con todas sus fuerzas la presencia de su menor heredero._

_-¡Sasuke!- grito su madre protegiendo al niño, de 5 años, entre sus brazos cuando se estrellaba contra otro auto._

Nunca recordó a su padre reconfortándolo por el accidente, al único que recordaba como tal, como su padre, hermano y su heroe era su hermano mayor Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha evitaba encontrarse con él y hablarle, a tal punto que dejaba que su hijo menor pensara que lo despreciaba por 'matar' a su esposa, _la mujer que más amaba._

Recordó también, el día anterior, tenía que recoger a su hermano mayor al aeropuerto. No es que lo odiara, en absoluto, pero si estaba celoso de él. Tenía algo que él no: la atención de su padre. No era mucha pero era algo que él nunca tendría ni en la minima cantidad. Itachi ya había comenzado a tomar mando en la mayor empresa de Japón y ahora venía de vacaciones.

Se detuvo al costado de la cartelera de vuelos entrantes del aeropuerto. Alguien, torpemente, choco contra él; la persona que menos quería ver, una pelirosa que se había inmiscuido en sus amistades como si fuera propio de su mundo. Irritado lanzo una blasfemia contra la mujer, que por si no fuera poco lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Tres chicas conversaban en voz baja, las otras ya se habían dormidas. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

(Sakura) -Sumiko, no les presentamos a Aiko-

-¿Aiko?- preguntó Hinata

-Mi nueva mascota, me la regalaron ayer-

(Hinata) -Ohh, llevemoslo a jugar mañana ¿Si?… Sumi-chan ¿te vas a quedar?-

-Lo estuve platicando con mis padres y creo que sería lo mejor-

-Entonces irás a la universidad de Konoha of Tokyo- dijo emocionada la pelinegra

-Por el momento, no. Tengo que irme en unos días y luego vere si regresare a estudiar aquí

-Serás una más en nuestro grupo y estaremos casi juntas; en los recesos podrás venir a vernos-

-Gracias, Hina-chan-

- Hay que hacer un plan- Propuso Sakura

-¿Cuál, Sakura?-

-Tenemos que juntar a Ten Ten y a Neji; ¿Los vieron hoy? Los dos se pusieron nerviosos y rojos...

-Bien-

(Hinata) -Yo las apoyo, me gustaría verlos juntos de nuevo-

* * *

El lunes la pelirosa llego al liceo, radiante, definitivamente nadie podría malograrle ese día, pues comenzarían su plan. Error. Si había alguien que le podría arruinar su hermoso día, recostado en su auto un sexy pelinegro con el cabello revuelto.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo para pasar desapercibida, por primera vez llegaba temprano y no sabía que hacer

-Veamos, si voy al salón tendré que esperar 20 minutos hasta que todos lleguen. Caminare por ahí- Concluyó para si misma caminando a través de los salones, subió escaleras, camino por pasillos largos, cortos, hasta que llegó como a un balcón; respiro el aire puro y se encontró con un panorama bastante interesante.

-Y bien, ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto un chico de espalda recostado al lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba parada

-Itachi-san; lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí

-Podemos compartir este lugar; al parecer nadie más tiene interés en el

-Gracias

-¿Tú vas a la universidad?

-De aquí, no; pero me gustaba mucho este lugar. Ahora estoy descansando, en unas semanas tendré que regresar a Estados Unidos

-Lo que haces… ¿Te apasiona?- preguntó por el poco ánimo que mostro

-En parte; pero… ahora tengo otro objetivo en mente. Tengo que irme Sakura, hablaremos luego-

Sakura regreso a ver la vista y luego bajo a sus clases.

(Ino) -Frentona ¿Por qué tan tarde?- preguntaba su amiga en un grito poco inaudible tanto como para ella como para todos los que ya estaban en el salón.

-Me encontré con alguien- decía en una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la carpeta junto a Ino y giraba para poder conversar con Hinata, Ten Ten y Temari.

(Ten Ten) -¿Quién podría ser?-

(Temari) -Sasuke no, sino estuvieras molesta; entonces ¿Itachi?-

-Si Temari; ese chico es muy impredecible-

-¿No será que te esta comenzando a gustar?-

-No… no lo se… Por otro lado ¿Ten Ten hablaste con Neji?-

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?-

-No no…. Solo pregunto-

-Oh… no no he hablado con él-

-Ah ok- dijo mirando a Hinata en signo de complicidad.

-Bien señorita Hyuga podría decirle a su grupo que cotorreen en otro lado-

-Lo siento, Asuma-sensei – Había algo cierto en esta clase; nadie hablaba, este hombre si imponía respeto no como los demás maestros.

* * *

-¿Estas diciendo que te gusta Itachi-san?- preguntaba sorprendida una muchacha almorzando con la pelirosa, quien llegaba del liceo.

-No lo se, Sumi; es muy interesante, me agrada estar con él-

-En realidad, se ve muy educado- otra persona que padecia de ánimos

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Tengo que irme hoy, mi padre dice que me necesita con urgencia en Corea; cuidate, estare de regreso pronto- se despidió, dejando a una Sakura pensativa.

* * *

(Itachi) -Ey Sasuke-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó a su hermano, dejando de tocar el piano

-Me voy, regreso en dos días, Sasuke-

-Hm-

-Estoy pensando en trasladarme a la universidad de aquí-

-¿A que se debe?-

-Encontré un motivo-

-Por mí, esta bien, mientras no venga **él**… Itachi-

-Dime-

-Cuídate- Itachi se acerco a su hermano y coloco sus dedos en su frente

-Tú también- presiono dejando una pequeña huella en la frente y caminó fuera de la habitación. Al último se escucho la puerta cerrándose y el silencio volvió a invadir todo de nuevo…

* * *

Una chica de cabello suelto y ojos chocolatados caminaba hasta llegar a su casa.

Una pequeña melodía comenzó a sonar

-¿Mensaje?- sacó su celular tarareando al son de la melodía

Escribió rápidamente _**ahí estaré**_. Enviado

* * *

(Neji) -No puedo creer que hoy las prácticas duraran mucho- decía saliendo de las regaderas

-Así es si queremos ganar nuevamente- respondía su amigo Gaara quien ya estaba vestido

-Pero si ni siquiera se apareció Sasuke-

-Itachi viajaba hoy y no se sentía bien; me mando un mensaje hace rato-

-¿Y recién me dices?-

-Recién preguntas - dijo levantando sus hombros – tu cel esta sonando- aviso, cogió su bolsa de deporte y se fue

Leyó el mensaje que venía del celular de Hinata _**¿Es urgente?. **_Enviado

_**Sí**_ Le respondieron al instante _**Ok **_Enviado

* * *

-Es posible que ya estén encontrándose; que pasara-

-No lo se Sakura-chan; espero que hablen-

-Yo también, tengo que irme Hinata; hablamos mañana-

-Esta bien- cerro su celular y comenzó hacer sus actividades para al día de mañana pero un pensamiento ocupaba su mente. _**Itachi.**_

* * *

**_Gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios :) les agradezco mucho y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado_**

**_Nos vemoss.. Subire capítulo pronto_**


	3. ¿ItaSaku?

El capitulo esta escrito mayormente en **pov's** por que es más divertido cuando sabes los que los personajes piensan!

Agradezco sus reviews **

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

**"¿ItaSaku?"**

Llegó al lugar donde decía el mensaje de Sakura. La cafetería era muy amplia, los asientos negros le daba un toque ejecutivo; _por que me abra pedido encontrarnos en un sitio como este, es demasiado… anticuado… elegante para nada el gusto de Sakura_ pensó. Toda la gente la miraba y murmuraba acerca de su uniforme y ella, claro, decidió no entrar. Esperó en la puerta.

-Impuntual- dijo sin voltear a ver a quien le había tocado el hombro.

-¿Sabías que vendría yo?- era una voz de hombre… algo conocida para ella

-Neji; ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió rápidamente virandose hacia él

-Hinata me envió un mensaje-

-A mi Sakura- sonrió a su amigo pensando en mil maneras de matar a sus amigas –será mejor que me vaya; nos vemos mañana-

-Espera… te invito a comer helado y conversamos un rato- propuso el castaño

-Hmm… ok-

Entraron a la heladería; todas las chicas veían a su acompañante, estaba vestido con un buzo gris y un polo blanco pegado a su torso, zapatillas blancas deportivas, aún traía su cabello húmedo que le daba un toque súper hot.

**Pov's Ten Ten**

Que odiosas son todas estas tipas, ¿es que nunca han visto un hombre? Es Neji, pero igual me molesta que lo vean de esa manera. Espera ¿Por qué me molesta? si solo es mi amigo. Si solo mi amigo…

-¿Ten Ten?- dijo de la manera más galante, sentí que me iba desmayar en ese preciso instante

-¿Si?

-¿De que sabor te gusta más?-

-Uhmm… Chocolate, por favor- le pedí mientras me sentaba en una mesa y él iba por los helados. Las miradas no cesaban y mi paciencia se agotaba; era el colmo que incluso la heladera coqueteara con él y Neji pedía varios sabores en un helado, aprovechandose de sus dotes.

-Sírvase- dijo la mesera mientras ponía los helados en la mesa y Neji se sentaba. Con el rabillo del ojo veía _a mi amigo_ y este completamente la ignoraba.

-¿Tienes que causar tanto alboroto al llegar a algún lugar?- Le pregunte irónicamente y al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de sus efectos por que comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con los ojos, volviéndolos a posar en mí.

-No me había dado cuenta; realmente cuando no te importa lo llevas de manera indiferente- sus grandes ojos lilas me hicieron suspirar

-Amo tu filosofía- dije sarcástica y él se rió

-Se va derretir, come- terminamos y las miradas de todas esas mocosas me fastidiaba.

-Neji-

-Hm- me dijo mientras se comía el último pedazo del barquillo; tenía sus labios rosados por el helado… quería… besarlo…

-Yo… Tú…- me miró como tratando de descifrarme - ¿Podemos irnos?-

-Si- Cuando ya estábamos fuera, el silencio era incomodo… cada uno miraba un sitio diferente, esto pasaba cada vez que nos quedábamos solos después de que terminamos…

-Gracias- dijimos los dos a la vez y nos reímos por la torpeza –tu primero – volvimos a coincidir

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le pregunte

-Por acompañarme, es un poco incomodo… para ti cuando estamos a solas-

-Sí…- Se detuvo y regrese a verlo

-Realmente… ¿no fue suficiente hacer eso para que confíes en mí?

-No es eso… pero no puedo evitar recordarlo- dije riéndome

-Hmm… ¿tan gracioso fue verme vestido de mujer?

-Si…- conteste honestamente –Tenías que verte- sonrió y me sonroje cuando me miro. Comenzamos a caminar…

-Uhm… no creo que lo haga nuevamente, todo el escándalo que se armo con mi tío; realmente pensaron que podía gustarme ese tipo de espectáculos

-¿Pensaron que podrías ser…- intente preguntar

-Homosexual? sí- comencé a reírme más fuerte; arrimo su espalda en su carro y yo estaba al frente suyo aún calmándome

-Ten Ten – me llamó, le preste atención –Comencemos desde cero… permíteme ser tu amigo y tal vez algo más-

-Sí- asentí

-Soulmates (almas gemelas)- agregó al final y no pude evitar sonreír.

(Ten Ten) -Buenos días- saludó a sus amigas, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

(Ino)-Uy… a que se debe esa sonrisa tan grande- Sakura y Hinata se miraron con complicidad

(Sakura) -Si ya cuéntanos que pasó-

(Hinata) -Acaso… ¿será un chico?

(Sakura) -¿Sera Neji?-

(Ten Ten) -Como si ustedes no supieran-

(Ino) -¿Hicieron algo y no me contaron?- reclamó un tanto ofendida

(Sakura) Lo siento… se nos ocurrió en el momento

(Ten Ten) -¡Ves si sabían!-

(Hinata) -Ten-chan… lo hicimos por ti- se excusó, buscando alguna esperanza que la mantenga viva un día más

-Señoritas siéntense- dijo al entrar Kurenai-sensei –El día de hoy, tendremos una asignación por tanto invite a unos alumnos de otra clase; les pido no hacer desorden. De acuerdo a este trabajo se repartirán las clases; para los alumnos nuevos: todos los años se reparten los alumnos al azar en dos secciones, en la primera semana se hace una asignatura y depende del puntaje se reparten las clases de matemáticas- Todos los alumnos gritaron y otros aplaudieron. Minutos después aparecieron 15 chicos y en el salón ya habían 20.

Entre esos 15 entraron Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y demás personajes de relleno.

-Los trabajos se harán de la siguiente manera. Como la señorita Haruno es nueva, hará pareja con el mejor alumno del año pasado, Uchiha Sasuke. Siéntense juntos tal como los vaya llamando. Veamos…- decía mientras leía ambas listas –Señorita Hyuga, le pondré como pareja a Uzumaki, espero pueda ayudarlo a elevar sus notas-

(Naruto)** -**¡Hinata-chan!- gritaba el rubio mientras se sentaba a su costado y tras Sakura.

(Sasuke)** -**No grites dobe- recriminó su amigo

(Sakura) -Amargado- decía mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Neji Hyuga siéntate con…-

(Neji) -¿Podría sentarme con Ten Ten Ama?-

-Hmmm… si esta bien- siguió viendo su lista y continuo haciendo parejas – Shikamaru Nara… tu necesitas alguien quien te haga trabajar… veamos… Temari No Sabaku-

(Shikamaru) -Genial-

-Adolescentes- recrimino- Yamanaka siéntate junto a Kiba y Gaara No Sabaku ¿Me falta alguien? Creo que no; bueno comiencen-

-La primera sale 2-

-No Sakura, no es así-

-¿Lo has resuelto?

-No, pero tu sí

-Nos faltan muchas así que concéntrate Sasuke-

-Mis deseos de molestarte son mayores-

-Naruto-kun no se resuelve así-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es así- dijo mientras comenzaba a explicarle paso por paso

-Oh… ya veo, eres genial Hinata-chan-

-Shikamaru comienza a resolver-

-Es problemático, mujer-

-Si, si… ya comienza tenemos que sacar la nota más alta para estar con todos los chicos-

-Entonces resuélvelos… son 50-

-Amor… tú eres mi vago inteligente- intento convencerlo –por favor-

-Esta bien…- accedió

-Saben resolverlos ¿verdad?- Pregunto Gaara; Ino y Kiba se miraron en son de complicidad

-Por favor- rogó Ino

-Les explicare-

-Gracias Gaara

-Joven Itachi- saludo cordialmente un hombre cogiendo sus maletas –El señor Uchiha dijo que tiene que asistir a la cena de esta noche-

-Sí-

Llegaron a una casa aún más grande que la suya en Japón; se encamino a la que era su habitación su sorpresa fue no ver algún cambio, sonrio para si mismo y abrió la puerta del armario su mano recorrio traje por traje hasta que por fin escogió el que se pondría para la reunión. No le interesaba la política, ni las empresas… ni nada de eso; pero por mantener fuera de todo eso a Sasuke asistía a cualquier sitio donde su padre ordenara.

Tomo un baño y bajo a comer algo… las mujeres de servicio lo veían comer a través de los ventanales, escondidas como si nadie las viera.

-Joven amo- llamó una de ellas –el señor Uchiha manda a decir que se aliste, pronto lo recogerán-

-Sí- subió y se puso el traje negro, camisa rosada y corbata negra. No era por nada pero le gustaba mucho el color negro le asentaba muy bien al color de sus ojos. Acomodo su cabello, se echo perfume y escoltado por 2 hombres partieron a la "importante cena" lo único que hacía ahí era aburrirse. Con la única salvación de que Kakashi, su mejor amigo, asistiría, entro a la gran fiesta, de hecho, a la peor fiesta. Solo había mujeres de alta sociedad, aburrido; hombres de negocio, aburrido; música clásica, aburrido; temas de conversación, aburrido; licor, no podía tomar en exceso. En otras palabras no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que aburrirse.

Bajo del auto negro como su traje, atrás del suyo se estaciono otro y bajo su padre resguardado por dos hombres. Levemente comenzaron a caminar sin siquiera mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra todo era un antifaz para que la gente pensara que realmente se admiraban entre sí.

El hombre que seguía a Itachi, Kuroh, susurro –El joven Kakashi y el joven Tobi ya se encuentran aquí- ganándose otro susurro cómplice –gracias-

-Buenas noches, Fugaku-san- Saludo una mujer -¿Es tu hijo mayor verdad?-

-Sí- el joven hizo una venia de saludo

-Debes estar orgulloso de tener un hijo tan educado y apuesto-

-Gracias

-¿El menor?- preguntó, Itachi con la mirada buscaba a su peliplateado amigo

-Lamento su ausencia, no puedo dejar que descuide sus estudios- se excusó el patriarca

-Ya veo. Por favor diviértanse, iré a recibir a los demás invitados- la mujer se retiro quedando nuevamente la incomodidad entre ellos.

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha- saludo un hombre de unos 50 años

-Hitaru-san- saludo de manera carismática –Mi hijo, Itachi- presentó

-Mucho gusto señor- saludo el joven, formalmente

-Esta fiesta debe ser muy aburrida para las personas de tu edad- añadió el hombre, por fin alguien lo entendía –por favor siéntete libre de excusarte-

-Gracias-

-Te presento a mi hija, Sumiko-

-Buenas noches- saludó la joven acompañada de su madre

**Pov's Itachi**

No se que demonios hacía aquí, todos querían presentarme más y más mujeres como odio este tipo de reuniones.

No puedo irme, ni recriminar nada por ser el próximo heredero de la gran corporación Uchiha, una de las mejores en Japón.

Lastimosamente al ser el mayor mi padre cree que ya tengo la edad de casarme con una heredera por conveniencia.

Un punto clave de esta reunión era comentarle a mi padre que quería transferirme al Konoha of Tokyo. A solas me hubiera dicho un rotundo_** no**_, aquí tengo más posibilidades de una respuesta positiva si es que antes no termino comprometido.

Tome una copa de licor y trate de sonreír con naturalidad cuando el amigo de mi padre propuso la idea de excusarme.

-Te presento a mi hija, _Sumiko-_ La amiga de Sakura, tal vez valió la pena haber venido, no estaba nada mal tenía su cabello negro suelto, con algunos rulos en las puntas, un vestido corto color morado con algunos detalles en plomo como sus ojos. Levemente maquillada y sus labios con un brillo muy tentador…

-Mucho gusto- respondí mientras besaba su mano galantemente –Soy Itachi Uchiha

-Igualmente- respondió siguiéndome el juego -Sumiko Hitaru

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, Sumiko-san?- pedí su mano y ella tomo la mía, con un poco de pavor que se noto claramente en sus mejillas. Su madre la miro con ternura como si quisiera que ella dependa de mí

-Que sorpresa verte aquí- susurre cerca de su oído –Nunca me imagine verte en Corea-

-Digo lo mismo- calló y luego siguió –joven Uchiha- lo último hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. Para disimularlo sonreí y le di la vuelta suavemente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, me gane la mirada de todas las muchachas. El pequeño sonrojo se expandió a todas sus mejillas y a toda costa evito levantar su rostro hacia el mio, que la miraba atentamente; creo que en ese momento agradecio que mi altura sobrepase la suya por mucho.

-Y… dime…- intente armar una pequeña conversación con ella -¿Vienes sola?-

-Voltea- respondió sutilmente y vi tres hombres mirándola desde una distancia prudente, esperando el momento preciso para interrumpirnos –Si a eso le dices _sola_- Esboce una sonrisa y mis ojos se enlazaron con los suyos; rápidamente intento desviar mi mirada

-Me refería a alguna amiga-

-No… o bueno sí pero no la clase como para tener el título de _amiga_

-¿A que te refieres?-

-La mayoría esta interesada en mi hermano mayor, en el dinero de mi padre o en mis amistades-recalcó haciendome digno de lo que a ella llamaba _amistades, _estaba seguro que cuando la dejara ir, algunas mujeres se le acercarian a pedirle información mía

-¿Alguna excepción?-

-Sakura-

-Háblame sobre ella, sobre Sakura- pedí -¿Esta con alguien?- pregunte y me di cuenta después de haber hablado, estaba usandola.

-Como pensé un aprovechado más- dijo, se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia su madre. Me maldije internamente mientras ella intercambiaba palabras con su madre y dejaba el lugar. Mi padre me miró con cara de pocos amigos; todo mi maldito plan al agua.

-Basta Sasuke ¡resuelve!-

-ya termine los 25 que me tocaban

-¿Tan rápido?-

-No soy tan lento como tú-

-¿ya acabaron?- habló Kurenai-sensei

-¡NO!- gritaron todos

-Bien… bien… entonces tienen hasta mañana primera hora para entregarlo, adicionalmente tendrán que hacer los siguientes 25 y solo recibire un trabajo por grupo-

-Hinata-chan por favor- rogaba –eres mi esperanza… quiero estar con ustedes este año también-

-Esta bien… iré a tu casa hoy-

-Gracias…- dijo mientras a la abrazaba

-Na…Naruto-k-kun-

-Bien, me voy; suerte con el trabajo- apilo algunas hojas- ahí están mis procedimientos- dijo Sasuke dándoselas a Sakura

-Espera Espera… ¿Suerte con el trabajo?-

-Si, obvio tengo cosas que hacer; solo pones mi nombre y ya. Pero te aseguras que estén bien resueltos-

-Disculpa; sino terminas el trabajo… TU nombre no lo pongo y resuelves los 75 TU solo-

-No puedes solo ponerlo y ya-

-No-

-Esta bien… ve a mi casa y hacemos el maldito trabajo- concluyo esfumándose con Naruto

* * *

_-Sasuke-_

-¿Tobi? ¿Le paso algo a Itachi?-

_-No no…Pero alguien… le hizo pasar un rato amargo y se esta regresando; es más ya debe estar llegando a Japón-_

-¿Y mi padre?-

_-No te preocupes por él… ya lo solucionaremos- _

-Ok… gracias. ¿No crees que deberías venir?

_-Estaba pensando lo mismo… pero perdimos el avión por culpa de Kakashi; estamos a punto de abordar otro-_

-Bien… los esperamos aquí-

-_Nos vemos, __**pequeño Sasuke**-_

-Joven amo, una señorita lo busca- irrumpió la mujer de servicio

-Ya bajo-

-Ya era hora que bajes- afirmó irritada – tengo 15 minutos esperándote

-Necesito salir, ¿vas conmigo o te quedas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos- la jalo y se subió a un auto con ella – Al aeropuerto

-Si joven amo-

**Pov's Sakura**

Al llegar, sin siquiera dirigirnos una palabra, comenzamos a caminar, Sasuke se detuvo en el cartel reviso rápidamente los vuelos entrantes y siguió caminando. Descarte la idea de seguir siguiéndolo, no entendía nada y su actitud me comenzó asustar.

-¿No piensas venir?- me pregunto

-S…Si… ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte, desde que lo conocí no lo había visto así… preocupado… serio…

-No- siempre tan cortante

-¿Alo?-

_-Sakura… ¿Todo bien?- _habló la otra voz a través de su teléfono

-¿Necesitas algo, madre?

-_No… solo quería saber como estabas_

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no tienes por que preocuparte por mí como siempre

_-No digas eso cariño…- _no podía seguir escuchando tanta hipocresía, cerre el teléfono de manera brusca, tanto así que Sasuke, un tanto extrañado, me miro confuso. Evite su mirada y me senté. Nuevamente llamaron y no me atreví a contestar

-¿Eres sorda? ¿No escuchas el teléfono?

-No lo soy y si lo escucho, pero no quiero contestar

-Hmp- fue toda su respuesta

Minutos después llego Itachi, sorprendiéndome; sonreí al verlo

-Sakura- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente

-Hermanito- saludo a Sasuke –tenemos que hablar- su voz alegre de hace unos instantes desapareció y se torno aún más seria de lo normal.

-Si; pero necesitamos esperar a dos personas más-

-¿A quienes?; Sasuke no estoy de buen humor

-Bueno ni modo… esta bien vámonos luego veo como lo soluciono-

-Vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya

-¿Tienen que hacer esto aquí?- dijo asqueado Sasuke

**Pov's Sasuke**

-Vámonos- ordeno mi estúpido hermano mayor, tenía que esperar a Tobi y Kakashi pero con el humor que se manejaba… Itachi tomo la mano de Sakura y sentí como ardía de la cólera… por algún motivo me molestaba el saber que estaban juntos

-¿Tienen que hacer esto aquí?- reaccione de la peor manera… y me gane la mirada cómplice de ambos. No me libraría del discurso de Itachi, obvio que luego… de cualquier manera evitaría quedarme a solas con él

-¿Te molesta, hermanito?- enfatizó la última palabra

-No, me da asco ver sus _afectos amorosos_

_-¿Amorosos? _– Repitió Sakura -Confundes las cosas Uchiha-

-No no las confunde, nosotros estamos saliendo

-Perfecto- añadí y concluí la conversación.

-¿Adonde rayos crees que vas?- me gritó cuando Sakura ya había subido al auto

-Donde no te importa- le respondí y me subí al primer taxi que logre captar con la vista

-Dobe- dije y al instante comenzó a marcarse en mi teléfono

-_Teme, ¿Pasó algo?- _

-¿Dónde estas?

_-¿Estas… bien?_

-¡Dime donde mierda estas!-

_-¡No lo se...! yo… yo… -_

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?, sabes que olvídalo- le colgué el teléfono y obvie las llamadas entrantes; Naruto realmente era un idiota, no… más idiota era yo por sentirme tan frustrado solo por que sale con mi hermano, tal vez… no… es imposible que este ¿Celoso? Imposible –déjame aquí- le mande al conductor y se detuvo a un extremo de la carretera.

-Joven, ¿Esta seguro que quiere quedarse aquí? Esta por llover

-Si- le di unos billetes… eran casi las 7 de la noche; baje y comencé a caminar perdiéndome entre las personas que corrían ya que se avecinaba una lluvia, maldije el haberme puesto solo una remera –diablos- volví a maldecir cuando comenzó a llover ¿Algo más podría pasarme? Por supuesto… entre a un café, empapado, el más cercano posible y encontré a Sakura con Itachi; evite llamar la atención, que por supuesto no logre, y salí de nuevo, era seguro que me enfermaria.

-Joven- me llamó una muchacha de cabellos negros de gafas del mismo color –te vas enfermar, ten esto- dijo ofreciéndome un paraguas, que tome y sin agradecer abrí y me fui. Estoy seguro que camine alrededor de 1 hora hasta por fin optar por tomar otro taxi y dirigirme a casa.

-Joven amo- saludaron las mucamas.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- resonó desde el fondo de mi habitación, no me moví… me quede estático en la puerta y al parecer no era el único, por que las mucamas se quedaron paradas ahí

-No es momento

-Si lo es- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mí

-Sasuke, de verdad ella me gusta- golpe bajo

-Que bueno por ti, me alegro

-Déjate de niñerías- las mucamas nos quedaron viendo – retírense- ordenó y todas se distribuyeron por los pasillos sin dejar de vernos e intentar escuchar

-¡Bien! ¿De que quieres hablar?-mejor escucharlo ahora que después

-Vamos a dejar lo de hoy para después, primero vamos hablar de mi padre

-¿Qué paso con él?

-La simple razón… su maldito ego

-¿A que te refieres?- me decía cosas sin y con sentido pero que al fin y al cabo ya sabía

-No acepto… el venir estudiar aquí

-Como si no lo supieras antes

-Necesito enfermarte de algo

-Estas demente, olvídalo

-Mira, si te enfermas que mejor persona que yo para cuidarte, por favor no te puedes negar Sasuke

-Haz lo que quieras, dile lo que se antoje al fin y al cabo yo no voy hablar con el… y menos pedirle un favor- entre al cuarto y tranque la puerta. Abri las llaves del agua, fue una tortura esperar los 5 segundos que demoro en caer el agua caliente, me despoje de toda mi ropa y entre a la tina con miles de pensamientos que daban vuelta en mi mente, baje mi cabeza y deje que el agua recorra mi piel llevandose algunos de ellos, el agua resbalaba a través de mi cabello y mi rostro dándome la sensación de calma, de pronto vino _ella _a mi mente… cerré la llave y me vestí. La conmoción inquietante en mi interior me hacia remecer, no entiendo el significado de esta maldita impaciencia… ni siquiera entiendo por que… pero de pronto aparecía nuevamente la imagen de Itachi besándola… abrazándola… cerré mi mano en un puño y lo apreté fuerte.

* * *

Holas, lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que empecé la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo... bueno ustedes diran que importa y bueno sii! por eso y gracias a sus reviews y animos no dejare la historia y subire todas las semanas! PROMESA DE OTAKU - SASUSAKU!

Comentemos el capitulo :)! ¿Itachi? ¿Sakura? ¿ItaSaku? ¿Enfermar a Sasuke? ¿Sumiko? ¿Naruto que estaba haciendo? :) todo esto la proxima semanaaa! no se lo pierdan (hehe que buena publicidad)

ME entere que esta prohibido agradecer los reviews por aqui asi que les contestare personalmente ni bien lea su review! graciass!

espero les guste!


	4. Naruto

Buenas, como estan ^^, ! Este capi es del NaruHina, les pido que no odien a Naruto todavia xD! falta... falta... poquito a poquito vamos avanzando con la vida de todos los personajes; gracias por leer y por sus reviews me hacen feliz!

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**"Naruto"**

**Pov's Itachi **

_**/Flashback /**_** (ubicado el día en el que Itachi llego a Japón) **

_Con mi maldito humor de perro, baje del avión; para mi gran suerte no avise a mi estúpido hermanito menor que venía para no tener que hablar con nadie. _

_-Joven Uchiha- saludo el chofer recogiendo mis maletas; camine sin siquiera regresarlo a ver; de lejos se me hizo conocida una cabellera rosa y un bufón de cabellos negros como los míos. Sigilosamente me acerque por detrás y la abracé; los rasgos de la cara de mi hermano eran sorprendentemente de fastidio y para hacerlo molestar aún más, di un corto beso en su mejilla; mi pequeño detalle fue el no contar con que Sakura se sonrojara de una manera hermosa. _

_-Hermanito- salude a Sasuke –tenemos que hablar- me miro con cara de pocos amigos _

_-Si; pero necesitamos esperar a dos personas más-_

_-¿A quienes?; Sasuke no estoy de buen humor- dije con fastidio, que bueno que no me escucharon maldecir como lo hice al bajar del avión_

_-Bueno ni modo… esta bien vámonos luego veo como lo soluciono- accedió _

_-Vámonos- dije rápidamente para que no haya marcha atrá, tome la mano de Sakura y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, disfrutando el pequeño contacto._

_-¿Tienen que hacer esto aquí?- dijo asqueado Sasuke; reí de costado como creí, el se moría de celos._

_-¿Te molesta, hermanito?- _

_-No, me da asco ver sus afectos amorosos- respondió evadiendo mi mirada al máximo_

_-¿Amorosos? – Repitió Sakura -Confundes las cosas Uchiha_

_-No no las confunde, nosotros estamos saliendo- Sakura me miró y le sonreí, guardo silencio_

_-Perfecto- fue lo único que dijo hasta salir del aeropuerto_

_-¿Adonde rayos crees que vas?- pedí explicaciones cuando lo vi irse por otro rumbo_

_-Donde no te importa- me respondió y se subí a otro taxi_

_-¿A dónde fue?- me preguntó Sakura y solo recogí los hombros –Bien, explícame como estuvo eso- _

_-Un café primero- ofrecí de manera galante y sin darle tiempo para aceptar o rechazar di la orden al chofer._

_-Ahora si, te escucho- dijo arrimando su rostro en sus manos tiernamente sin poder despegar mis ojos de su rostro, me quede viéndola por unos segundos e inflo sus cachetes como recriminandome, comencé mi explicación_

_-Me agradas- sus ojos verdes se abrieron en muestra de sorpresa –lo siento… no debí decir eso- me excuse y volví a verla, rápidamente desvió su mirada de la mía -¿Qué piensas?_

_-Yo… nada-_

_-Dímelo- dije levantando su rostro con mi mano –no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio- bromee _

_-Quiero conocerte más- dijo cuando cortó su risa y moví mi cabeza en una afirmación _

_-Sakura- llamé después de haber pasado media hora conversando de temas sin importancia – ¿Que harías si una persona "x" busca a una persona "y", sólo para preguntar por alguien "z"?_

_-¿Solo para pedirle… información sobre la persona "z"?-_

_-Si-_

_-Que tal vez esa persona "x" sea un poco cruel…_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte sintiéndome un poco culpable_

_-Porque no considera los sentimientos de la persona "y"- contesto reflexionando un poco sus palabras y mi reacción –Si la persona "y" es mujer duele mucho, en un hombre talvés podría pasar desapercibido_

_-¿Qué pasaría con la persona "z"?_

_-Uhmm, creo que nada por que es ajena al asunto… es mejor que conozca a la persona "x" y viceversa, en realidad, por si mismos_

_-Ya entendí, no preguntes- aseguré después, page la cuenta y nos encaminamos a su casa_

_-oh- dijo llamando un poco mi atención por el frío, tome mi chompa y se la puse encima –gracias, Itachi… mira el cielo… después de llover tanto hay muchísimas estrellas- sus ojos estaban totalmente concentrados en captar el panorama y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa_

_-Que envidia- dije y me miro con atención, como si tratara de descubrir lo que pienso –Todas estas cosas pueden hacerte feliz como una niña pequeña- sonrió aún más con el cumplido –Tu inocencia es hermosa, Sakura-_

* * *

**Pov's Sasuke**

-Donde se mete este dobe… - susurre volviendo a ver mi reloj

-Teme

-Llegas tarde- le dije comenzando a caminar sin siquiera regresar a verlo

-Lo siento…- se excuso como siempre -¿Te pasa algo?-

-No

-Teme… Puedes confiar en mí- su voz estaba quebrándose

-Te dije que estoy bien, camina rápido- amenace mientras nos dirigíamos al aula

-Sasuke...- me llamo, y lo ignore –Sasuke- llamo más fuerte

-¿Qué quieres?- dije volteando bruscamente

-Sasuke- volvió a llamar, lo empuje a la pared, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo eleve. Eleve mis ojos a los suyos, estaba sudando frío

-Dobe que mierda tienes- dije mientras se desplomaba, solté mi agarre y deje que caiga en mis brazos –diablos que pasa contigo- maldije

-Sasuke ¿Qué paso?- de la voz que menos necesitaba oír que venía junto a Shikamaru, atrás escuche murmullos

-Shikamaru ayúdame a ponerlo en mi espalda- le dije mientras mi vago amigo acomodaba a Naruto, ignore la pregunta de Sakura

-Párate- Me pare con cuidado, y comencé a caminar hacia la enfermería., escoltado por Shikamaru.

Dos horas más tarde por fin despertó, con unas ojeras increíbles, a pesar de haber estado descansando con solo verlo sabías que su estado era deplorable…

-Sasuke ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Te desmayaste-

-Oh…- fue lo único que musitó –Sasuke…- puso sus manos en su rostro –mi padre esta a punto de morir-

-¿Minato?- pregunte, sorprendido por sus palabras, movió su cabeza como modo de afirmación y comenzó a llorar. En la habitación no había nadie más a parte de nosotros… no musite nada, me quede en silencio arrimado en la pared junto a la ventana.

-No lo quiero perder… no como a mi mamá… no como ella...-

-No lo harás- trate de ser optimista…

hace unos años…

_-Naruto- llamó su padre a un pequeño de unos 8 años –te quedarás aquí donde Itachi y Sasuke ¿ok?, Jiraiya vendrá a buscarte mañana_

_-Esta bien ¿Itachi me invitara ramen?_

_-Si lo hare Naruto- accedió el hijo Uchiha mayor de tan solo 14 años_

_-Gracias Itachi, espero no les cause problemas; es que no nos gustaría dejarlo solo en casa- admitió su madre quien lo tomaba de su diminuta manita –cuídate pequeño, estaremos de vuelta pronto por ti- decía agachada a la altura de Naruto- te amo_

_-Yo también mami- la abrazo enredando sus manos en el cabello de la mujer, luego se acerco a su padre y este lo alzo_

_-Te extrañaremos campeón- dijo mientras le revolvía su rubio cabello_

Se me erizo la piel al recordar como sufrió Naruto…

Esa noche, por alguna razón, no pude dormir y me quede echado en mi cama.

_El pequeño niño en la cama de al lado, se removía de un lado a otro, gemía con dolor y se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación, Sasuke, se apresuro a mecerlo un poquito –Hey Dobe- musitó casi en un susurro, el pequeño niño se levanto con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas –tuviste una pesadilla, vuélvete a dormir- dijo mientras volvía a su cama. Naruto se recostó nuevamente y una imagen regreso a su mente: una mujer clamando ayuda, veía que varias personas pero nadie la ayudaba… nadie la veía… ella gritaba su nombre pero nadie la ayudaba… con el rostro borroso de la mujer… nuevamente se quedo dormido. _

_-¿Itachi que pasa?- pregunto el Uchiha menor -¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto mientras su hermano tomaba su mano y caminaba a prisas hasta sacarlo de la habitación –Estoy asustado- confeso -Quiero despertar a Naruto_

_-No, Sasuke, lo hare yo, pero luego _

_-¿Por qué?- volvió a intervenir el inocente niño_

_-Hubo un accidente- El pequeño se paralizo, aún no se había recuperado de la muerte de su propia madre –Sasuke sigue caminando- caminaron hasta la sala donde estaba Jiraiya con los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban violentamente –quédate aquí y no te muevas- informó para luego desaparecer por algún pasillo_

_-¿Tío Jiraiya? ¿Sucedió algo?- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre_

_-Sasuke… pequeño Naruto- volteó a ver tras suyo, estaba su rubio amigo sobándose los ojos y a su costado su hermano mayor_

_-¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el pequeño- ¿Por qué lloras?_

Dos días después...

_-Papito… papito levántate; por favor levántate- suplicaba al costado de su cama _

_-Naruto…- susurro su abuelo llamando su atención –tu padre ahora esta bien, solo… necesita descansar_

_-¿Y mi mamá? _

_-Yo…_

_-Abuelito… ¿Dónde esta mi mama? _

_-Naruto… ¿te acuerdas cuando te conté que tus padres habían tenido un accidente de avión?_

_-Si… ¿Por qué?_

_-Tu mami… esta… en un mejor lugar ahora- El pequeño comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus brazos… su llanto tan violento como sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, se abrazo fuertemente al hombre de su costado; recordó la mujer que lloraba y clamaba ayuda, la de su sueño, era su mamá -¿Por qué nadie te ayudo? ¿Por qué mamita?- se preguntaba en voz alta, mientras su voz se quebraba y el anciano comenzaba a llorar junto a él -¿Por qué me dejaste? Dijiste que regresarías por mi- lloraba cada vez más fuerte –papito ¿La protegiste, verdad? Levántate y dime que mi mami va regresar- Dos niños de casi la misma edad veían todo desde la puerta de la alcoba, el mayor abrazo al menor y lo mantuvo así por algunos minutos mientras el pequeño se calmaba. _

**_Itachi_**_… pensó… **siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para Naruto, es la razón por la que siempre fuiste un soporte para nosotros…**_ Tome mi teléfono y leí el mensaje entrante "_Estoy llegando_"

-Es Itachi- dije cuando sonó la puerta

-¿Naruto, estas bien?- dijo casi enseguida ganándose una mirada cómplice, la mía, y una de afirmación

-¿Te enteraste?

-Si, ya hable con tu abuelo, estaba preocupado por ti, debe llegar en algunos minutos más

-¿Cómo esta?

-Afectado como tú; Sasuke- me llamó con cierta incertidumbre en su mirada- dejemos a Naruto descansar un poco- ordenó

-Si- conteste, tome mi mochila - descansa dobe- lo tape mientras él cerraba sus ojos

-Mas les vale, no irse- nos amenazó

-No lo haremos

* * *

**2 o 3 días pues después…**

-Sasuke-san ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Dime, Hinata

-¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?

-Esta mejor… aún así yo preguntaría ¿Cómo estas tú?

-¿Yo…? Bien… ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, estas como… creo que algo te fastidia

-No… no es nada- antes que se fuera la tome de la mano y me gane la mirada de todos los que estaban en el salón

-Bien Hinata… que es lo que te molesta- module mi voz para que nadie oyera

-De verdad no es nada- solo la mire –Bueno… ¿Sabes si esta con alguien?

-Que yo sepa no ¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar

-Ayer por la tarde lo vi, con una chica- No me pareció extraño – En la noche lo vi cerca a mi casa con otra chica… y en la mañana con otra en su auto –Ok pensé… con una ya… con dos mejor pero ¿Tres? Es multitud

-Tengo que irme, Hinata, hablamos luego- dije tomando mis cosas y esfumándome lo más rápido posible

-Pero… Sasuke- la escuche de lejos, mis pensamientos se orientaban hacia un _Le afecto más de lo que creí _

Tome mi auto y me dirigí por una de las rutas más rápidas a la casa de Naruto. Al llegar fui recibido por las criadas y sin saludarlas ni dirigirles alguna palabra camine hacia la sala para subir al segundo piso. Error, no llegue al segundo piso.

-¡Bastardo!- escuche de lejos, me asome a la sala y vi a Naruto empuñando a su abuelo contra la pared, corrí hacia el y lo cogí de los brazos – ¡Bastardo!- volvió a gritar cuando su abuelo cayó al piso, con las justas pudo aguantar su peso en sus brazos y cayó sobre su mentón

-Tranquilízate Naruto- interrumpi

-¿Sabes que hacía, mientras mi papá esta muriéndose en el maldito hospital? Esta emborrachándose y acostándose con un santiamén de mujeres; ¡eres patético, viejo pervertido!- Se movió bruscamente soltándose de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar… salí tras él

-Llévenlo a su habitación- ordené a una mucama

-Si, joven Uchiha-

-No te atrevas a subirte a ese auto- lo amenace

-¿Vas obligarme a quedarme o que?- dijo subiéndose al auto

-No, pero puedo hacer esto- me acerque al auto, lo tome del cuello de su polo jalándolo hacia mi, lo arrime al auto con tanta fuerza que soltó un bufido ronco al sentir la opresión de su cuerpo contra el carro

-Por que no te largas- respondió y el único impulso que tuve fue el de lanzarle un puñetazo directamente al rostro

-Déjate de tonterías, ¡acusas a tu abuelo de ser un bastardo y tu también lo eres!- paso su mano por los pequeños hilos de sangre que corrían de su labio inferior, lo solté con fuerza –ve toma tu maldito carro y anda acuéstate con todas las mujeres que encuentres- grite – Parécete a él, que tu padre necesita eso de ti, idiota- subí a mi auto y lo encendí, Salí volando a toda prisa.

-Alo- conteste con el manos libres

-_Sasuke, estoy en el hospital con Tobi y Kakashi ¿Vienes con Naruto?_

-Tsk

-_Lo tomare como un no, necesitamos hablar contigo; ven rápido_

-Estoy en camino- aumente la velocidad. Cuando llegue me dieron la noticia que al parecer era no buena y no mala. _Tiene posibilidades de curarse, pero lastimosamente no tenemos la suficiente información para hacer los tratamientos necesarios, deberían saber que el accidente que tuvo el señor hace unos años no es algo con lo que experimentaríamos. _Fueron las palabras del doctor _El señor Jiraiya ya estaba al tanto del estado de su hijo, es lamentable pero lo siento no podemos hacer nada más por él; a menos que… busquen a la única doctora que tuvo éxito en sus practicas, su nombre es Tsunade._

-Rayos, Itachi ¿Qué haremos?- preguntaba mi primo Tobi, caminando de un lado a otro

-Yo se donde podríamos encontrar a esa mujer- añadió Kakashi –Solo necesito unas horas para asegurarme que aún se encuentra ahí

-Asegúrate de encontrarla, Sasuke ve por Naruto-

-ok, Itachi mantenme informado

-Lo haré, ey niño- me llamó -¿Qué paso con Naruto? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

-Se peleo con Jiraiya- dije caminando rápido hacia la salida

-¿Alo?-

-_Sasuke, soy yo, Hinata-_ Por mis padres conozco hace muchos años a la familia Hyuga, podría afirmar que son como mis primos. Hinata, por su parte, es como mi mejor amiga, no tengo problemas en contarle nada y ella a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-Quería saber… si sabes algo de Naruto-kun- _Sabía perfectamente que desde que Hinata conoció a mi dobe amigo, se sentía atraída a él

-¿Dónde estas?

_-En mi casa_

-Estoy cerca, baja, te recojo- mire mi reloj y aún no era lo suficientemente tarde, 10 de la noche, como para que no la dejen salir conmigo

_-Ok_

Pase a recogerla y subió al auto

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida-

-Ssi, esttoy bien-

-Hinata- la llamé – me cerciore de lo que dijiste

-¿Y bien?

-Eso vamos averiguar ahorita-

-¿A que te refieres?- después de algunos minutos de conducir, me estacione en el parket de una de las discotecas más lujosas de Tokio –este dobe, va tener serios problemas, si de verdad esta aquí

Entramos, sin problemas… mi apellido abre puertas, las mujeres me veían como desnudándome y con cara de odio profundo a Hinata a quien tenía sostenida de la mano para no perderla de vista.

-Sasuke- gritó para escucharla sobre toda la música- Naruto-kun no esta aquí- grito aún más fuerte

-Hinata-chan- gritaron aún más fuerte atrás suyo, levemente eleve mi ceja, como hacia este idiota para aparecer de la nada

-Nna-Rru-Tto-Kun- El dobe la abrazo y se la llevo de la mano por algún sitio. Me quede rodeado por algunas mujeres que no me dejaban ni respirar

Al zafarme de todas ellas, busque con la vista a Hinata

**Pov's Hinata**

-Sasuke- grite -Naruto-kun no esta aquí- grite aún más fuerte

-Hinata-chan- escuche, esa voz tan inconfundible y linda

-Nna-Rru-Tto-Kun- logre decir casi en un tartamudeo, sentí que pronto me caería al piso y como una cálida mano me halaba hacia unos asientos detrás de la barra

-¿Qué haces aquí con Sasuke?- Antes que respondiera a su pregunta, se acercaron dos mujeres y se sentaron cada una al lado de Naruto; haciéndome a un lado –Ella es Hinata- les dijo a las mujeres y estas me vieron con desdén - Bueno estabas por decirme, Hinata- dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla que se pusieron rojas al instante, obviando mis ordenes.

-Yo…-

-Naruto…- me interrumpió otra mujer, sentándose en la pierna de Naruto-kun, dándome la espalda. Mis sentimientos dieron un vuelco al ver como la mujer lo besaba en su mejilla, dio otro corto beso en su cuello y luego regreso a sus labios. Era idiota, estúpida… eso era yo por creer que un chico como él se fijaría en mi; pero más idiota era él por traerme para ver a sus "amigas" hacer ese tipo de espectáculos con él como protagonista. La mujer se sentó a un costado izquierdo de una de las mujeres, y Naruto tomo el rostro de la mujer de su derecha y la beso en los labios, haciendo que mis lágrimas, sin pedir permiso, comenzaran a salir violentamente. Me pare y comencé a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas, Hinata-chan?- me pregunto, tomando mi mano.

-Déjala-

-Sasuke ¿Tu también aquí? Dejanos divertirnos

-Suéltala dobe- grito Sasuke, perdiendo su cordura, agarro su muñeca e hizo que me soltara para luego jalarme rápidamente

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mientras me abría la puerta de su carro y removia algunas lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas

-Si…no es nada, no es importante- me cerciore de sonar lo más sincera posible, sabía que luego Sasuke se pelearía con Naruto por mi culpa… sabia que si en ese momento Naruto-kun no me hubiera soltado, se hubieran dado una golpiza, también sabia que Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, no me había creído el "no es nada, no es importante" y tenía por cumplido que nunca… nunca en mi vida volvería a ver a Naruto-kun como la persona que conocía y amaba con toda mi alma.


	5. Acuerdo Político

**CAPITULO V**

_**"Acuerdo Político"**_

-Buenos Días alumnos – saludo la profesora Kurenai – les tengo noticias, en el panel de afuera acabamos de poner la relación de alumnos por cada aula, en orden salgan verifiquen su nombre y diríjanse al aula correspondiente; buena suerte- todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir en un "orden" nada ordenado.

-¿Por qué no sales? – Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, quien no se había puesto de pie y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos –Ey te hablo a ti- volvió a insistir

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió – No he presentado el trabajo así que ya se en que aula estoy, puedes irte de una buena vez

-Puse tu nombre

-¿De que hablas?

-En el trabajo, puse tu nombre…

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Revise tus ejercicios y estaban resueltos… bien…

-Ah, ya entiendo quieres hacer puntos conmigo para salir con mi hermano, ahórrate las lastimas, Sakura – tomo su mochila y se fue

* * *

-Obito no seas marica y sigue luchando

-Está bien- gruño uno de los Uchiha- primo- llamó

-¿Qué?

-En Corea- trato de hablar al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de Itachi- cuando le pregunte a, ey eso es falta- reclamó

-¿Preguntaste? ¿A quien?

-A Surotsuchi _hyung_ (HONORIFICO COREANO cuando un chico hace referencia a un hombre mayor que él) por ti, me dijo que habías estado con una chica y luego te fuiste

-¿Hyung? Por que hablas en coreano, estamos en Japón ¿él te dijo eso?

-Si

-Hm.. era una conocida- coloco sus manos a la altura de su rostro y dio unos pasos más atrás –no preguntes más y sigue luchando

-¿Paso algo con ella?- golpeó el abdomen de Itachi y este arremetió contra él haciéndolo caer

-Levántate- avisó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Sabes… Itachi, el kickboxing es para mostrar destrezas, no para matar a tu primo

-Muy gracioso

-Dime ¿que paso con ella?

-Solo… - entre jadeos –no pude expresarme bien. Nada importante

-¿La has vuelto a ver?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?- preguntó al mismo tiempo en el que sus puños atacaban y eran retenidos por los de su contrincante "amistoso" –no, no creo que quiera verme otra vez

-¿Itachi Uchiha, conformándose? Esto es algo único

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, Obito, vete que tengo que salir

-Como tú digas

* * *

-Me sorprende esta visita inesperada de tu parte, Hitaru-san y aún más aquí en Japón

-Disculpa mi irreverencia, no debí venir sin tener una cita antes

-No te preocupes de eso… supongo que vienes por mi propuesta del día de la fiesta

-Lo es; realmente me siento agobiado, estoy atado de manos y pies, me niego a ver a mi compañía desmoronarse ante mis ojos- habló el hombre lentamente como si en cada una de sus palabras se encontrara la solución que ansiaba- los problemas, las deudas nos están carcomiendo y la producción se ha visto afectada internamente parando todo proceso productivo; la incertidumbre crece en los trabajadores. Fugaku-san, de ninguna manera aceptaría tomar en cuenta tu proposición si no lo necesitara, vine hasta aquí para asegurarme que aún este en pie

-Lo esta, te comente que estaba interesado en tus productoras, aguardare tu contestación lo suficiente que necesitan para analizarlo. Se que no es una decisión fácil, a cambio te pido discreción, un acuerdo político como este no es bueno si se cola en los medios de comunicación, de igual manera que el estado de tu corporación

-Lo entiendo, te mantendré al tanto

* * *

-Tío Jiraiya ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Pasa Itachi- el hombre puso sobre la mesa, la botella de Sake y comenzó a jugar con ella –debe ser deprimente verme así ¿Verdad?

-Nada que no pueda superarse

-Escuche que estas volviendo al kickboxing, eres excelente, explota ese potencial

-Gracias

-¿No vienes hablar de eso verdad?

-Exactamente no, tío, recomponte- rogó

-Vamos, como si fuera fácil, mi hijo esta muriéndose, mi nieto me odia, soy alcohólico, me piden que busque a la que fue mi primer amor y ¡¿me pides que me recomponga?

-Tío dijiste ¿Primer amor? – preguntó para asegurar que lo que había escuchado era correcto

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- tomo un sorbo del sake

-¿Y no crees que vale la pena por tu hijo?

-Mi orgullo no lo permite, hijo, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que no seas un viejo patético como yo

-¿Acaso ese orgullo salvara a tu hijo? Desde cuando eres tan cobarde tío

-Itachi- trato que su voz suene lo más sutil posible – tal ves pueda encontrarla, pero yo… este viejo ya no tiene nada que reclamarle a la vida…

-Joven amo- interrumpió un hombre

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no quiero a nadie cerca de mí?- reprendió con la vista de Jiraiya encima suya

-Lo siento, joven Uchiha, pero tenemos orden de llevarlo con nosotros

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No tenemos más detalles-

-Esta bien, retírese, tío… tengo que irme; hablare con Naruto para ayudarte a ubicarla lo antes posible

-Tsunade…- susurró - creó que es momento de buscarte…

* * *

-¿Padre, me mandaste a llamar? No sabías que llegarías a Japón hoy

-Si, hija siéntate

-¿Paso algo grave?- preguntó por el tono cortante de su padre

-Me temo que si, necesito que pienses esto con detenimiento, nunca te obligaría a tomar una decisión que no te agrade

-Te escucho

-Sumiko… estamos pasando por momentos difíciles… las deudas nos consumen, al punto de que se están escapando de mis manos

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-Necesito que te mudes… por completo a aquí lo antes posible

-Eso ya estaba en los planes, padre

-Tienes que pensar en esto que tengo que decir… ¿recuerdas… al señor Uchiha y su hijo mayor?

-Perfectamente

-La corporación Uchiha… me propuso subsanar todas nuestras deudas en una adquisición; sin embargo, su condición te involucra a ti

-¿De que manera?

-El señor Uchiha quiere… un matrimonio político con su hijo mayor… confía en tus dotes como mujer y en tu preparación para ese papel; estuvo más que satisfecho de como se veían juntos el día de la fiesta… cuando su hijo te sacó a bailar –aclaró- Afirmo que él (Itachi) nunca había hecho por si mismo… que no tenia ningún interés en ese tipo de personas, las que van a ese tipo de fiestas

-Esto es imposible, padre...- rogó, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

-Lo se hija, por eso te dije que te tomaras tu tiempo, no quiero que lo hagas por obligación: nunca me lo perdonaría

-¿Matrimonio político?- susurró

-Está tan pasado de moda, que nunca pensé que me pediría eso… mi cabeza duele tanto de solo pensarlo…-

* * *

-Lo espera, joven amo-

-¿Esta aquí?

-Sí, pidió hablar con usted

-Anúncieme, y de ninguna circunstancia Sasuke puede enterarse

-Si; Señor Uchiha, el joven amo Itachi acaba de llegar- lo anunció

-Déjelo entrar

-Padre, ¿Por qué me hiciste venir con tanta urgencia?

-Como todo Uchiha, de frente al punto; bien, toma asiento

-Por favor, se directo, tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos tengo clases en la universidad

-Tienes que tomar responsabilidades, aún mayores de las que eres cargo ahora

-Lo hare ¿De que se trata?

-Existe una empresa en la que estoy interesado pero tiene problemas financieros y es muy tarde para pensar en una adquisición o fusión… sería muy sospechoso y podríamos tener problemas legales… sin embargo, significaría fuertes ingresos para las nuestras…

-¿De que manera me involucra?

-Necesito que te comprometas con la heredera

-¿Así como si nada? Eso es demasiado anticuado

-Dijiste que lo harías, acaso ¿romperás tu promesa?, de cualquier modo… no me rectificare y lo hará Sasuke

-No lo metas

-¡¿Sasuke es un muñeco de porcelana?

-Voy a protegerlo a como de lugar

-No me hagas ver como una mala persona

-Me retiro- sentenció Itachi

-Itachi; no necesitas irte, fuiste transferido a la universidad de aquí- hizo caso omiso y salió de la habitación

-Señor, le traje un café

-Gracias

-Señor, ¿me permite preguntar algo?

-Adelante

-Perdone mi irreverencia, pero ¿Por qué quiere casar al joven amo Itachi?

-Kuroh, lo único que tengo son mis dos hijos y nunca estuve con ellos para poder darles la vida placentera que tienen y asegurar sus futuros, sin que tengan que sufrir una sola vez, no puedo permitírmelo- respiró – por favor arréglame una habitación

-Si, señor

-Espera, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

-Acaba de regresar del instituto ¿Desea que lo llame?

-No, esta bien. ¿Cómo esta su salud?

-Perfecta, ha habido un control de su alimentación y actividades deportivas, como lo ordeno

-¿kickboxing?

-Le ha dedicado muchas horas, pero no puede superar al joven Itachi, ha practicado también tennis, futbol, natación y sky

-¿Calificaciones?

-De igual manera, su ponderado sigue siendo elevado y primer puesto de su promoción

-Infórmame de Itachi

-Si señor, el joven está en su décimo ciclo, le faltan solo 3 meses para graduarse con excelencia; es considerado un 'genio' en su antigua universidad y por otros profesionales del campo. A parte, de obtener el trofeo de Equitación y kickboxing

-¿Su salud?

-Se ha desvanecido un par de veces esta semana debido al estrés; sin embargo… el joven amo Sasuke estuvo controlando minuciosamente los alimentos y medicación del joven amo Itachi

-¿Qué es lo que le esta causando estrés?

-No estoy al tanto, señor

-Averígüelo, por favor


	6. Tsunade

**Capítulo VI**

-¿Usted es su hija?-

-Si

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19

-Esa edad es suficiente para darte informes

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi papá?

-Es solo estrés, pero temo que su corazón siente toda su tensión… tiene que tener mucho reposo

-¿Va estar bien?

-Si, solo reposo absoluto por un tiempo y nada de preocupaciones… esta vez fue un susto pero la próxima no será tan fortuita

-Entiendo… doctor disculpe, ¿Puedo verlo?

-Por el momento no, le están haciendo algunas pruebas; por favor, tenga paciencia

-Gracias- tomó asiento, peleó con su interior unos minutos por si llamar y avisar a su madre o no, al final decidió no hacerlo todavía sería mejor esperar un poco a que se reconfortara un poco más, de esa manera la llamada sería un poco menos alertante. Lo segundo que paseaba por su mente era la proposición de su padre, ahora que no podía recibir ninguna preocupación y la empresa desbordándose; ahora ella tenía que quedarse a cargo; pero que podría hacer sino tenía conocimientos previos para manejar una empresa, _no es momento de indecisiones, Sumiko _Se dio animo a si misma.

-Disculpe deseo ver al señor Uchiha- pidió a la secretaria

-¿Tiene una cita?

-No, pero es urgente

-Un momento, la anunciare

-Esta bien- minutos después fue invitada a pasar a la oficina

-Señor Uchiha, gusto en verlo

-Igualmente, me alegra ver a una joven tan bella como tú; toma asiento

-Gracias

-Y bien, ¿que tienes que hablar conmigo?

-Es… del… compromiso- guardo silencio

-Esto debe ser difícil para ti, entiendo si quieres rechazarlo- comenzó a intimidarla –Solo tienes 19 años

-No… no es eso

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el hombre y al no tener respuesta continuo – Itachi es 3 años mayor que tú, estoy seguro que él cuidara muy bien de ti y no creo que tenga inconveniente en que continúes con tu carrera, de modo que no te falta mucho y a él solo meses para graduarse

-¿El ya sabe del compromiso?

-Si, esta al tanto; sin embargo, no tengo una respuesta conforme aún

-Lo… Ssiento…

-Disculpa se que esto es incómodo para ti, el tener que enfrentar esto tan joven y casarte con alguien que no conoces. Pero, a medida que van creciendo tienen que ir tomando decisiones que afectan nuestra vida laboral tanto como la privada- Suspiro –quiero oírte… saber que opinas al respecto

-Lo… haré… si… ayuda a la compañía de mi padre

-De acuerdo, todo se preparara minuciosamente

-¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

-Lo que tu quieras

-No le diga nada a mi madre… de lo que es un compromiso acordado… Le diré… que estoy… en..amora..da de su.. hijo

-Muy bien, lo haré lo más rápido posible- Sumiko asintió, el nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir hablando, acaso ¿no estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Por que dolía tanto si lo hacía por una de las personas que más amaba? Su sueño de casarse con la persona que más amaría, viajar por el mundo para finalmente tener su hogar con sus pequeños hijos corriendo en ella, se reducían a Itachi ¿Sería bueno? ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado cuando se entero que tendría que casarse? Casarse con ella, la que lo dejo parado en media fiesta como un tonto.

Estaban sentados en matemáticas con todos los demás, en la última fila y en la última columna

-Teme- susurró –ayer fuimos a buscarla

-¿A quien?

-A la vieja

-¿Qué vieja, dobe?

-Tsunade

-¿y que paso?

_**/Flashback/**_

_-Viejo pervertido ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?_

_-Si, estoy seguro _

_-Pero… abuelo aquí no hay nadie, perdemos tiempo; es imposible que aquí viva una mujer_

_-Aquí es, estoy seguro. Shizune no mentiría- se arrecostó a una puerta, que se cayó inmediatamente por el peso dejando ver un pequeño jardín, decorado con algunas plantas_

_-Abuelo… ¿Es ella?_

_-Tsunade…- la mujer estaba sobre un tapiz haciendo yoga, su respiración apacible se convirtió en un desfoge de llamas_

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mocoso!- gritó_

_**/Fin Flashback/**_

-¿Tan fea era la casa?

-Si, teme, se caía a pedazos pero el jardín era diferente; como si fuera otro lugar

-¿Le contaron lo de Minato?

-Si… pero no quiso venir con nosotros

-¿Entonces..

-Me pegó por romper su puerta- la carcajada agridulce de Sasuke llamó la atención de Sakura, quien lo miró por unos segundos para volver a enfocarse en su libro

-Ero-sennin ira hoy nuevamente a buscarla

-¿Cómo ubicaron a Shizune?

-Itachi nos ayudó

-Uhm…

-Teme ¿Pasa algo?

-Algo sucede con Itachi

-¿A que te refieres?

-Últimamente se ha desmayado mucho, no estoy muy seguro de que le este preocupando

-¿De que sospechas?

-Mi padre, es obvio. ¿Cómo piensan hacer con Tsunade?- cambió el tema rápidamente

-No lo se… solo buscarla para que nos ayude- En ese momento una joven se acerco a la profesora Kurenai y le entrego una hoja

-Uchiha Sasuke, lo buscan en recepción; puede retirarse

-Dobe, ¿Quién es?- le susurró su rubio amigo

-No lo se… no esperaba a nadie; te veo luego

-Joven Sasuke, Buenos días- saludó Kuroh

-Kuroh ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo ordenes de llevarlo con nosotros

-¿A dónde?

-No podemos decirle nada… solo son ordenes. Por favor póngase este traje-

-Tsk, Como odio este tipo de cosas

-Lo siento joven amo

* * *

-Sumiko, ¿Estas lista?- gritaba la mujer afuera de su habitación. La joven limpio sus lágrimas

-Ya salgo, espérame abajo-

-Esta bien, no demores sino llegaremos tarde- Con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas y cubrió su rostro de polvo para evitar que se notara el recorrido de sus lágrimas y disimular el hinchazón de sus ojos plomos. Solo 2 días habían pasado desde su plática y ya era el compromiso. El señor Uchiha no bromeaba con lo de apresurarse. Instalarse en la casa Uchiha ¡¿Qué demonios? Como si al final fuera arrepentirse de semejante decisión

_**/FlashBack/**_

_-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?_

_-Mamá tranquilízate, por eso no te llame antes; mira como estas_

_-¿En que habitación esta?_

_-No te lo diré aún hasta que te tranquilice, lo perturbaras_

_-Si, ya entendí_

_-Ma, tengo que contarte algo_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-No… no se como decírtelo; reaccionaras mal_

_-Ay, solo dímelo estoy acostumbrada a los problemas_

_-Conocí… a a alguien…_

_-¿Quién es? ¿Ya están saliendo?_

_-Me… caso con… él…-_

_-¿Qué tú…? ¿Qué? ¿Estas demente?_

_-No… de… de verdad me… gusta mucho…- mintió_

_-¿Cómo para casarte?_

_-Es… mi decisión… ¿No… podrías solo… abrazarme?_

_-Hija… como podría molestarme contigo, si estás tan decidida… ¿Tú…?_

_-Es Itachi Uchiha- respondió a la pregunta como si leyera la mente de su madre –No tiene en problemas…. En que siga estudiando_

_-¿Estas segura en que esto quieres?_

_-Si…_

_**/Fin Flashback/**_

-Joven Itachi, disculpe que lo despierte

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4 de la tarde. El señor Uchiha pide se aliste

-¿Para que?

-No lo se, joven

-Esta bien

_**/FlashBack/**_

_-Hola, llego tarde_

_-Si, llevo esperándote mucho tiempo_

_-Lo siento… yo… _

_-Bromeo, Sakura, solo bromeo… - ¿Cómo iba saber que jugaba si su rostro se mostraba serio?_

_-¿Paso algo? No te veo muy bien_

_-Tengo… algunos problemas… ¿Podrías alegrarme el día?_

_-Claro que si- hizo un puchero – ¿Que hizo molestar tanto a nuestro Itachi-kun?- sus muecas hicieron sonreír al mayor -¿Qué te parece si te llevó a un lugar especial?_

_-Antes te puedo preguntar algo_

_-Seguro, pero prometes ir conmigo y sonreír mucho_

_-Lo prometo… pero... serán dos preguntas- intentó negociar, sabía que ella no se negaría_

_-Trato, dime la primera_

_-¿Por qué si me conoces tan poco aceptas mis invitaciones?_

_-Uhmmm… te conozco ¿1 mes? ¿medio mes? Tienes razón no debo andar con desconocidos. Adiós Itachi-san- se ganó su sonrisa, era tan atractivo cuando mostraba su sonrisa seductora – Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú, se puede reducir a eso… los verdaderos amigos que e tenido durante toda mi vida son Sumiko y tú – respondió con sinceridad esta vez – Unas chicas del insti también me caen bien… pero…_

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

_-Si… muchas veces han jugado conmigo_

_-Conozco ese sentimiento muy bien… _

_-¿Cuál era tu segunda pregunta?_

_-Tengo… algo guardado dentro de mí… _

_-¿Te duele?_

_-Si… y no se haga daño a otras dos personas… _

_-¿Por qué no se los dices?_

_-No estoy preparado…_

_-Entonces no lo hagas aún… tiempo al tiempo- _

_-¿No sería más doloroso?_

_-Uhmm… sí… pero creo que será aún más si no puedes enfrentarlo, se un poco egoísta contigo mismo_

_-¿Por qué me gusta estar junto a una chica 5 años menor que yo?_

_-Porque te caigo bien- le saco la lengua_

_-¿A dónde iremos? _

_-Lo veras cuando lleguemos_

_**/Flashback/ **_

* * *

-¿Tsunade? ¿A dónde piensas que vas?- sorprendió a la mujer tomando un taxi con sus maletas en manos

-Ya no hay paz en esta casa

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Por qué ahora? Te espere 25 años de mi vida y ¿me buscas ahora? Lo siento, tengo que irme

-Por favor…- suplicó – Por favor… no lo hagas por mí…

-¿Quieres que lo haga por el niño? ¿Con quien piensas que estas hablando, Jiraiya?

-¿Sabes lo importante que es para mí?

-¡Lo que yo fui hace 25 años para ti!- sollozo –cínico, vienes a pedirme que… por favor… solo vete

-¿Sigues en la medicina?

-Lo abandone hace unos años

-Por favor…

-Haz que el niño venga solo; no quiero volver a verte

-Entiendo… gracias

-¿Vieja Tsunade?

-¿Quién es una vieja…?

-Lo siento… jeje

-Siéntate

-¿Para que quería verme?

-¿Cómo me ubicaron?

-No lo se… yo no lo hice…- respondió inocentemente Naruto

-Veré a tu padre con una condición ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Lo haré


	7. Detalles

**CAPITULO VII**

_"Pequeños detalles"_

-¿Cuál es la condición?

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría estudiar?

-No… no lo sé… nunca lo he pensado…

-¿Conoces los exámenes de admisión… los de las universidades?

-Si… son en tres días ¿Por qué?... Por favor... vieja eso no no no….

-Sí, si si; tienes que postular e ingresar a la carrera que prefieras

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber… olvídalo, ¿Lo harás?

-Si lo hago ¿promete sanar a mi padre?

-Si, prometo investigar y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance

-Lo prometo y verá quién es Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

-¿Es aquí?

-Si señora, por favor baje, el señor Uchiha las está esperando- respondió el conductor mandado por el mismo Fugaku –nosotros nos encargaremos de sus maletas, señorita

-Gra…gra…cias- La casa era exageradamente grande por donde la viera, como si fuera un sueño donde era la "princesa" y ese su castillo. Sonrió, sintiéndose tonta después por reírse en una situación así.

-Bienvenidas- saludo el señor Uchiha, quien las esperaba en la sala- El es mi mayordomo y mano derecha, Kuroh-

-Mucho gusto- miró al señor Uchiha –El joven amo Sasuke acaba de llegar

-Háganlos pasar… a ambos- ordenó y ambos jóvenes aparecieron captando la atención de la señora

-Buenas tardes- hicieron los dos una venía –padre- susurró Itachi miró primero a su padre y luego a Sasuke

-Mucho gusto, chicos- saludó la madre, Itachi miró levemente a Sumiko quien había bajado el rostro y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Su ira se enfurecía mientras la miraba a ella y a su padre.

-Itachi ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sasuke cuando vio la palidez de su hermano

-Si, estoy bien- susurro en complicidad

-Les explicaré que hacen estas damas aquí. Sasuke- llamó su padre

-Si, padre

-Esta es la primera vez que escucharas esto… Ella es la prometida de tu hermano- Itachi no pudo describir la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke ni la suya en ese momento

-Señora Hitaru, ¿Podría hablar en privado con usted? Dejémoslos solos

-Esta bien…- con dificultad se despidió de su hija, quien aguantaba las lágrimas también

-Fugaku-san ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

-Discúlpeme si voy a sonar un poco rudo; he mandado a separar una parte del piso para las habitaciones de ellos, separadas por el momento, alejadas de la de Sasuke y de la mía, aunque yo no estoy con frecuencia por acá –escogió asertivamente sus palabras –le pido que por favor guarde su distancia por algún tiempo

-¿Disculpe?

-Ellos dos son muy jóvenes aún, y deben tener algunos problemas; me gustaría que antes de que se formalice su relación se acostumbren a la presencia del otro para que puedan resolverlos lo mejor posible para ellos

-Pienso de igual manera; pero alejarme de mi hija…. Esto es demasiado…

-Por favor, piénselo detenidamente… si cada vez que tengan problemas ella corra hacia usted ¿de que manera su relación mejoraría?

-¿Qué es lo que propone?

-Guardar distancia, dejarlos vivir el uno del otro; hacer que se complementen

-¿Puedo confiar mi hija a Itachi-kun?

-Le prometo que la cuidara

-Haremos un viaje entonces, por dos semanas y regresaré a ver su relación de cualquier otra manera ella se irá conmigo

-De acuerdo

**Itachi's pov**

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Dije que estaba en contra

-¿En algún momento pedí tu consentimiento?

-¡Qué clase de padre eres! ¡Ni para bromear te sirve esa empresa… no equivale ni el 5% de las tuyas!

-¡Retírate, Itachi!- tire el folder de mi investigación sobre el escritorio –Espérate- hablo después, no regrese a verlo pero me quede parado dándole la espalda –Por favor trátala bien- susurro mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y se adelanto dejándome solo, completamente solo como había estado toda mi vida…

-¿Puedes explicarme que acaba de pasar?- entró Sasuke al parecer había estado escuchando todo; mi interior se remeció, nuevamente, me obligó a tirar lo que estaba en el escritorio, rompí el monitor que estaba encima y patee la silla. Mi hermano me miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que me veía tan molesto, era tan indignante mostrar esta parte de mí… mi corazón latía con dificultad y mi respiración se hacía pesada… no pude detenerme solo quería romper todo lo que mis ojos vieran

–Detente; es suficiente... por favor detente… por favor- sollozaba una voz tras de mí –Discúlpame… yo… yo…- paré bruscamente y salí, rozando con su delgado cuerpo –Espera- gritó pero no me detuve ante su llamado

* * *

-Tsunade-

-¡Shizune!- gritó la mujer

-Lo siento… Tsunade-sama… pensé que le agradaría verlo

-Te equivocas…. De cualquier manera, mantente al tanto de los resultados del niño

-¿Se refiere a… Naruto-kun?

-Si y lleva mis cosas a mi apartamento- El pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez_, ¿su determinación lo llevaría lejos? ¿Cumpliría ingresar a la universidad?_ –bufón- susurro para si misma; se reclinó en la silla_, ¿De quién buscaría ayuda?_ _Si en caso no lo lograra… ¿ayudaría a Minato?; al fin y al cabo, podría ser lo que le apasionaba aunque lo hubiera dejado hace muchísimo tiempo, _el miedo embargo su cuerpo…. _Casi 10 años alejada de la medicina podría ser capaz de curar a un hombre._

Fue a casa y sacó unos cuantos libros; los ojeo una y otra vez tomando apuntes; escribía detalladamente todo lo que debería hacerse, confirmo con otros libros e investigaciones pasadas y presentes. Era fascinante todo lo que había cambiado desde que lo dejo. Tenía más de día y medio leyendo, solo tomaba agua y agua para evitar deshidratarse pero su cuerpo comenzó a pedir descanso, se quedo dormida sobre un libro

-Tsunade-sama- la buscaba la joven muchacha quien pronto abrió la puerta –No puede ser….- susurró al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, investigando, leyendo… le preparó comida y la dejó junto a ella, cuando se despertara podría alimentarse y seguir investigando.

* * *

-Sasuke, por favor ayúdame; solo dos días

-Dobe, tengo cosas de las que preocuparme

-Por favor, solo así verá a mi papá, es lo que me pidió

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hinata o a Shikamaru? Por último, a Neji o Gaara

-Shikamaru no quiere… Neji dijo que era un caso perdido y Gaara ni siquiera quiso oírme

-¿Hinata?

-No vino a la escuela hoy. Por favor… teme

-Solo 1 hora, tengo que hablar con Itachi… ¿Qué materia necesitas?- gruñó

-Todas

-Escoge 1 o 2, no te puedo enseñar más

-Entonces… historia… no…. Mejor ciencias… no no… Eres bueno en todas

-Decide rápido, colmas mi paciencia

-Matemáticas

-Está bien, vamos por unos cuantos libros

-Sasuke…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Economía… también… - habló lentamente temiendo por su vida –dattebayo – Sasuke no regresó a verlo y continuo caminando, de ninguna manera había aceptado

-Necesitaras este… este también – escogía los libros con cuidado, los más sencillos y entendibles de mate –Con estos 4 son suficientes… toma este es de economía- puso uno más encima

-¿Me enseñaras este también?

-¿Tengo otra salida? Si no lo hago me molestaras todo el día- se sentaron en una mesa apartados de las demás – Resuelve este – mandó al rubio y sacó un libro de su mochila, 5 minutos… 10 minutos y nada… -Dobe ¿ya?

-No se hacerlo- respiró… tenía mucho que hacer con Naruto

-Comienzas así…- comenzó a explicarle – si pasas este 6 para acá, podrás factorizarlo rápidamente

-Ya entiendo….- 2 oras habían pasado en ese plan…

-Ahora economía… Estoy cansado, ¿Para qué vienes al colegio, usurantonkachi? Es más cómo pudiste pasar primaria sin saber esto

-No lo see… por mi dedicación…

-Es lo único que tienes…- 1 hora después; terminaron, las explicaciones de Sasuke eran concisas, entendibles y sobre todo se aseguraba que todo sea captado con exactitud. Daba datos precisos, una gran ayuda

-Explícame biología, antes que te vayas

-No puedo… dile a otra persona

-Sasuke, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Uno ocupado

-Afff, esta bien déjame solo, abandóname

-Como gustes, te veo mañana- se despidió y se fue dejándolo solo en la biblioteca

-¿A quién puedo pedirle ayuda…?- En ese momento vio a Sakura, devolviendo unos libros

-Sakura-chan-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron todos

-Lo siento…

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh- volvieron a gritar

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es tan raro verme aquí?

-Si…- sonrió - ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó al ver su cara de preocupación

-A decir verdad sí… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro…

-¿Me enseñas ciencias?

-Ahorita… déjame buscar un libro que quiero leer y saquemos algunos otros que te ayuden

-Gracias Sakura-chan

-Tenemos 40 minutos estudiando descansemos un momento

-Yo seguiré leyendo

-Esta bien, iré por un par de bebidas

-Gracias- sonrió

* * *

-Itachi-san ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió cuando él salía de su habitación

-¿Crees que me he olvidado de todo teniéndote que ver todos los días?

-No es lo que espero, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento…- musitó cuando Itachi se retiraba -¿Dónde se fue el hombre galante y caballeroso?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?, sinceramente, ¿Esperabas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?- habló dándole la espalda – eres un estorbo en mi vida, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Tus palabras son muy crueles

-¿Y tus actos no lo son, Sumiko-san?

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí?

-¡Entonces por que lo aceptaste! ¿Esa es tu manera de arreglar las cosas?... no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- tomo la delantera, un trago le haría bien, no, lo mejor era unas cuantas copas de más; pero en que estaba pensando si le habían prohibido salir de la casa… -maldito viejo- musitó en voz baja…

_-¿Qué molesto tanto a nuestro Itachi-kun?- _recordó sus palabras y luego su puchero esbozado, luego, en una sonrisa entre sus finos labios

-Es una niña- se dijo a si mismo… ¿Su ternura lo atraía tanto? Siempre había buscado a las mujeres por su físico pero, esta vez era diferente, todo era distinto…. ¿estaba enamorado de Sakura? No aún, sentía atracción era claro –chico tonto- se reprendió

Estaba recostado en un árbol del extenso campo verdoso sentía la brisa chocar contra su rostro. Leía un libro, Los ojos de mi princesa, los valores del hombre para amar… se detuvo en la línea "Cautivaste mi corazón con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa" así se sentía respecto a Sakura, sin embargo, no podía alejar de sus pensamientos el hecho de casarse con Sumiko.

Sumiko buscaba a Itachi, estaba dispuesta a cancelar todo con su padre si es que él se lo pedía

-Es tan lindo… míralo- le decía una criada a otra –quisiera estar sentada junto a él. Por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-La señorita que vino hoy ¿Es de verdad su prometida?

-Si, así afirmó el señor Uchiha, pero parecen que ellos no se hablan, que tonta es ella no hablarle a un chico así, tiene todo

-Definitivamente yo no lo dejaría ni un solo momento solo- se escondió tras la columna, mientras ellas pasaban. Cuando salió lo pudo ver… con los ojos cerrados, recostado con un libro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba de esa manera? _–Tus palabras son muy crueles- -¿Y tus acciones no lo son?- _Egoísta, egoísta no había pensando en él… Sakura…- pensó cuando la vio sentarse junto a Itachi… Su corazón palpitaba aún más fuerte, ¿Eran celos?

* * *

Gracias a todas, por leerlo, por comentar... lamento mucho la tardanza pero no puedo actualizar seguido por mis estudios... daré lo mejor : ) por traerles los capis más rápido e interesante

Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu Pau-chan! Feliz Cumpleaños :) atrasadisimoo x cierto pero llego :)


	8. ItaSumi

**CAPITULO VIII**

"_**ItaSumi"**_

-Sakura… pensé que no vendrías

-Estaba preocupada por ti…- musitó sentándose junto a él

-Gracias…- Sakura visualizo las finas facciones de su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos eran marcados y rosados a diferencia de sus ojos azabaches adornados por sus espesas pestañas rizadas… el cabello cubría su rostro levemente, por momentos se elevaba por los vientos. La esencia varonil impregnada en su cuerpo llegaba a ella. Se acercó a él e Itachi rozó sus labios con los suyos, tomo suavemente su labio inferior y lo aprisionó entre los suyos, recorriendo con sus manos su mejilla, delineando con la yema de sus dedos las marcas de su rostro.

Sumiko, quien había estado escondida detrás de las columnas, vio todo, era inexplicable como dolió su corazón en ese momento. Se había metido con el chico al que ella quería, escoria… Se sentó ahí mismo, sus lágrimas recorrían silenciosamente

-Sakura…- musitó su nombre – tengo que… casarme- se quedo estática al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas… -nunca quise hacerte daño…- sin saberlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas también… a diferencia de las de él, las suyas resbalaban sin control. Tomo su rostro entre sus varoniles manos y la acurruco en su pecho –discúlpame… no… no fue una decisión mía…

-¿La amas?- preguntó

-No… no la conozco, ella es una desconocida para mí…

-Déjame ir… ahora… Itachi…- la soltó lentamente como si se aferrara a ella

-¿uhm?

-No te hagas daño- secó sus lágrimas ella misma –se feliz… yo te apoyare todo… todo… en lo que tu decidas… - lo dejo solo ¡Completamente solo! Tal vez eso era lo mejor… fue a su habitación y se recostó un rato

* * *

-Tío, si lo estuve ayudando- hablaba por el manos libres del celular –conduciendo, estoy llegando a casa- guardo silencio –si, tengo que hablar con mi hermano… tío te llamo luego- dijo cuando vio a Sakura saliendo de su casa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando se bajo de su auto -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ya te enteraste?

-Sasuke… por favor, ahorita no- intento evadirlo y seco sus lágrimas

-Sube

-¿Disculpa?

-Que subas… te voy a llevar a tu casa- Sasuke le abrió la puerta y ella subió

-Deja de llorar- le dijo mientras conducía

-Ya deje de llorar, gracias

-¿Te puedo llevar a un sitio para que tomes aire?

-Ok- se concentro en la ventana y lo que podía ver fuera "_tengo que… casarme"… _recordó sus labios sobre los suyos y la manera en la que su corazón palpitaba, "_tengo que… casarme", _una y otra vez recordaba sus palabras…- La puerta se cerró y saltó, vio a Sasuke recostar su espalda contra el carro con sus manos en los bolsillos. Lo siguió… el viento helado corría, veía en el lago reflejado las luces del puente y la luna… lo único que se podía oír era el transcurrir de los carros a velocidad.

* * *

-Joven Itachi, joven amo…-

-¿Qué?

-La señorita está muy tomada, no quiere que la llevemos a su habitación…

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? No es mi problema, díganselo a mi padre

-Tenemos orden de decirle todo respecto a ella a usted, joven amo- habló la mucama

-¿Dónde está?

-En la sala de estar

* * *

-Ve a tu habitación- gritó desde la entrada de la sala

-No, déjame sola; si vas a pasar por encima mío, déjame hacer lo que quiera- le contesto, sin moverse del mueble

-Vete a tu cuarto, ¿Crees que a mi padre le va hacer gracia verte así?

-¿No es lo que te conviene? Que me vea así

-Llévenla a su habitación, la próxima vez que tomas así, mi padre será el primero en enterarse ¿Entendiste?

-¿Por que te importa tanto? ¡Déjenme! Soy un estorbo para ti ¿no es verdad?- intento pararse pero calló al mueble –Si traes a mi mejor amiga y te besas con ella donde vivo yo

-Tu… ¿Nos… viste?

-Si, los vi, los vi besándose… y ¿sabes que es lo peor?

-No lo se

-Que mi corazón dolía… casi como si estuviera en el infierno – tomó lo que quedaba en la botella

-¡ ¿Por qué le siguieron dando alcohol si la vieron de esta manera?

-Lo sentimos joven amo- se excusaron las criadas

-¿Por qué no la llevaron a su cuarto? ¡No saben lo que pasaría si mi padre la ve así!- gritó –¡Despertarme así por algo sin importancia!

-No dejo que la tocáramos, joven amo

-¿Sin importancia? ¿Soy una desconocida para ti? ¿Después que tú me usaste para saber información de Sakura?

-Tú… ¿Por eso lo haces? ¿Por vengarte de mí?

-No, no te creas el centro del universo ¡idiota!- grito ya parada frente a él

-¿Idiota? Esto es suficiente- la cargó, primero Sumiko pataleó pero luego se tranquilizó entre sus brazos, se abrazo a su cuello y cerró sus ojos

-Itachi… perdóname… nunca quise esto…- susurró media dormida

-Tonta…- bufó el mayor al escucharla murmurar, la acostó en su cama, mientras la tapaba escucho sus palabras

-Tú estas… enamorado de... Sakura… ¿verdad?- Itachi acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol – Yo… yo… me gusta el mismo… que a mi mejor amiga… mi corazón late muy rápido… cuando lo veo…

-¿Qué?

-Como ahorita… como si se fuera salir de mí…- Itachi la miró sorprendido


	9. Sasuke

**CAPITULO IX**

_**"Sasuke"**_

-¿No me piensas preguntar nada?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Por qué estaba en tu casa?

-No me interesan… tus encuentros con mi hermano- suspiró

-¿Tu… sabias lo de Itachi…?

-Me entere ayer

-Tan poco conversador…- gruñó Sakura -¿Siempre eres así de callado?

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

-¿Cuándo pararan tus preguntas?

-Malhumorado

-Sakura, no soy Itachi, soy Sasuke así que no lo busques en mí

-Lo siento… sólo quiero hablar con alguien, pero eres tan antipático conmigo

-Soy un hombre de pocas palabras

-Esta bien- Sakura lo quedó viendo por algunos segundos… era imposible no sentir tu corazón palpitar, sus labios, marcados, rosados a contraste de sus finos ojos negros, su cabello que caía en su rostro; su cuerpo bien formado recostado, de espalda, contra su auto.

-¿Se te perdió algo en mí?- preguntó al sentir la mirada fija de Sakura en él

-¿El sentido del humor?

-Que graciosa- la aplaudió

-Sarcástico- Sakura rió, en cambio él solo guardo silencio; frente al hecho todo el interior de Sakura se moría ver por ver la sonrisa de su acompañante, a decir verdad, nunca la había visto, era como si él nunca se mostrase a nadie –Gracias, es la segunda vez

-¿De qué?

-Que me ayudas…- musitó tímidamente evitando a toda costa su mirada

* * *

-Sasuke… nee… ¡Sasukeee! En serio necesito ayuda es mañana… mañana que voy hacer-

-Dobe, si te tranquilizaras podríamos ayudarte

-Ya te enseñe lo básico, Hinata te enseñara un poco de otra materia y ya

-¿Hinata?

-Si, debe estar en camino- miró su reloj –Estudiaste lo que te enseñe ¿Verdad?

-Si… fue muy difícil ¿cómo puedes tener todas esas cosas en tu cabeza?- el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿A qué postularas?

-Administración

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si… quiero ser capaz de manejar la empresa de mi padre-

-¿Eres consciente de lo que hablas?

-Obvio, quien crees que soy teme

-Uzumaki dobe

-Teme

-Usurantonkachi

-H….hola chicos-

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Te dejó a cargo Hinata- musitó Sasuke acercándose a ella y poniéndose la mochila al hombro –No te esfuerces mucho- esta vez se dirigió a Naruto –Tú, si repruebas estas muerto ¿Entiendes?

-S…s…ssi- respondió ante la sutil amenaza de su amigo

-Nos vemos- se despidió, dejándolos completamente solos

-¿Co…comen…zamos, Na…naruto-kun?

-Si- el rubio saco una bandana naranja de su mochila, y se la amarró en la frente –¡Estoy listo!-

-¿En que te ayudo?

-En… matemáticas ¿Si? Sasuke me enseño sociales, historia y realidad nacional; pero no me quiso volver enseñar matemáticas TT_TT- La azabache le dedicó una tímida sonrisa como afirmación y luego de unos minutos ya estaban instalados para comenzar a estudiar. Tomaron unos cuantos plumones para la pizarra del aula

-Lo primero es… tienes que saber cómo atacar el problema- comenzó hablar sin tartamudear, cosa que sorprendió al rubio – Por ejemplo este… si lo tomas por aquí se te hará mucho más fácil…- Naruto sorprendido por la facilidad que convertía una materia tan difícil, comenzó a seguir el ritmo y a resolverlos con mucha más facilidad, celebrando, claro, cada vez que le salía la respuesta.

El salón de clases completamente vacío y los corredores de igual manera, Hinata miraba atentamente los procedimientos del rubio en la pizarra, sin perderse la hermosa sonrisa que ponía cuando le salía un ejercicio, su carita de preocupación cuando no le salía, su carita de confusión y sobre todo su mirada de concentración. Era tan lindo estar junto a él, sentir su corazón palpitar cuando él la miraba, cuando la escuchaba atentamente y volvía a preguntarle cualquier cosilla; su latido se hacía más fuerte cada vez que el la miraba y sonreía. Por momentos, él la alababa por su inteligencia y no podía hacer más que ruborizarse.

-Hinata-chan, creo que sería mejor que te acompañe a casa; ya oscureció

-Gracias… pero puedo irme sola; podrías estudiar más

-No, te acompañare y otro día te invitare algo para compensarte; ¡gracias!- caminaban por las calles a un paso apresurado pero conversando de cualquier cosa, obviamente Narutin hablaba más… mucho más que Hinata.

Al llegar a su casa fue interrogada por su padre, después de excusarse por llegar tarde y sin permiso, subió a su habitación y se recostó con miles de pensamientos rondando por su cabezita… el primero fue… como ese niño tan dulce y con una sonrisa tan pura podría ser la misma del club, el chico que solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres. No podía evitar recordar su sonrisa, su bandana y sus ojos celestes, como el cielo, posados en los suyos ¡Realmente lo amaba!, suspiro al pensar nuevamente en él.

-Hinata-

-Hanabi- respondió sin regresarla a mirar

-¿Qué hay de interesante en el techo?- le preguntó al verla sumida, estaba echada en su cama mirando el techo

-Nada

-Sasuke-san te llama por teléfono- se levanto rápidamente y alzó el teléfono de su mesita del costado

-¿Sa…Sasuke?- susurró mientras Hanabi se iba de su cuarto

-Hinata- musitó, era un chico de excesivas palabras

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No, sólo quiero saber que tal estas

-Bbien… te dije que no te preocuparas por mí ese día ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… disculpa por haberte pedido que le enseñes… después de tu sabes… lo que sientes

-Nno te preocupes, de cualquier modo es Naruto-kun

-De acuerdo, Hinata…

-¿Uhm?

-Nada, olvídalo, te veo mañana

-Ssi… verás que mañana Naruto-kun lo logrará

-Sería lo mejor para él, nos vemos Hinata; descansa

* * *

-¿Naruto?

-Abuelo

-Deja de moverte, me desesperas

-Dobe, hazle caso a Jiraiya- habló Sasuke parado junto a Naruto

-Estoy nervioso

-Eso ya lo sabemos, siéntate- dijo mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa y lo sentaba

-Iré a preguntar unas cosas, quédate aquí con Sasuke y deja de moverte- lo amenazó. Se alejo dejándolos solos y sin una conversación de por medio

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?

-Mira esto- dijo sacando un sobre blanco y enseñándoselo

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo, es la invitación de Itachi, llegaron hoy a la casa

-¿Invitación de Itachi? ¿De qué?

-Ábrelo

-¡Cof cof! ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo que matrimonio? ¿Está loco o qué?

-Mi padre como siempre, es en una semana

-¿Cómo esta?

-No lo sé… tengo días sin hablarle; no quiere saber nada con nadie

-¿Y la chica?

-Está viviendo en mi casa. Dobe, ya deberías entrar

-Si, tenemos que seguir hablando de esto

-Sí si, suerte

-Gracias- indudablemente Naruto era como su hermano, así que incondicionalmente lo apoyaría igual que a Itachi. Volvió a ver la carta y espero a su tío, las chicas, que postulaban, lo regresaban a mirar y no despegaban la vista de él, siempre tan atractivo pensó, las miradas de reojo y directas venían cada vez más. Poco después llegaron Hinata junto a Sakura, quienes habían ayudado a Naruto para este día

-Sasuke, ¿Naruto?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Ya entro

-¿Y qué haces aún aquí?

-Esperarlo, tú crees que me dejara vivir si me voy y lo dejo- refunfuño para evitar tener que decir que se quedaba por voluntad propia

-Uhm… seguro que sí. Esperemos le vaya bien ¿no? Hina-chan

-Sip, Sakura-chan- La pelirrosa examinaba, una vez más, las finas facciones del azabache. Tenía días sin poder dejar de pensar en él, por alguna razón, ahora echaba de menos su mirada posada sutilmente en ella; podría ser familia de Itachi pero sus facciones, reacciones y personalidades eran completamente opuestas pero a la vez tan Uchihas. Lo volvió a ver y al encontrarse sus miradas se sonrojo, torpemente, dejándole leer claramente sus pensamientos, desvió su mirada y él también. Aunque la conversación con Hinata estaba claramente a su alcance, se mantuvo al margen sin musitar palabra alguna solo nos miraba inconscientemente, su mirada se veía completamente perdida, la curiosidad de saber en qué me perseguía. Minutos después recibí una llamada de Sumiko, pidiéndome que me encuentre con ella y con alguien más, de quien no quiso darme datos, me excuse del abuelo de Naruto y me dirigí donde ella.

-Sumiko, me diste un susto ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Saku, necesito decirte algo; pero no sé como explicártelo- comenzó, me había citado en su casa

-Sólo dímelo

-Hace… un par de semanas, la empresa de mi papá se vino abajo, se cayó por completo llevándose con ello la salud de mi padre; estaba tan desesperada…- se rió dolorosamente de su comentario- ¿sabes cuánto hemos trabajado por la empresa y que se venga de esa manera?, fue desastroso, las cuentas, los sueldos, los productos todo absolutamente todo dejo de funcionar, mi padre ante tanto estrés se desmayo y tuvimos que internarlo. Sakura…- comenzó a llorar – siento que mi vida es una mentira…

-¿Por qué?- pregunte asombrada sin saber siquiera que decirle para confortarla

-Fugaku Uchiha, el papá de Itachi y Sasuke, hablo con mi padre sobre apoyo económico a cambio de casarme con su hijo- la mire más que asombrada –al comienzo mi padre rechazó la propuesta, la empresa no necesitaba de mucha ayuda para mejorar; pero de un momento a otro, todo se vino abajo… demasiado rápido… mi papá cayó enfermo y tuve que hacerme cargo de todo

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte, mientras se me vino a la mente las palabras de Itachi… _Tengo que casarme… Sakura_

-¿Sabes que tuve que decirles? Que estaba enamorada de Itachi y que quería casarme con él, para no perderlo todo… Sakura… yo… acepte la propuesta y cuando los vi quise rectificarme pero el señor Uchiha ya tenía todo planeado, todo y ahora no se qué hacer-

-Sumiko….

-Por favor… di algo- me rogó

-N…no… necesito un poco de tiempo…- fue lo único que dije –te veo luego- musite antes de comenzar a alejarme –no sigas llorando… algo más…- espere a que me mirara -¿Estas enamorada de él?- no respondió, solo bajo su mirada y evito la mía

Aunque quería odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, era imposible, era mi mejor amiga e Itachi, de todos modos, solo era un amigo para mí como se lo dije mil veces, me gustaba si y mucho pero no estaba enamorada de él… tal vez ella era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

Comencé a caminar… momentos como este me haría bien tener a mi lado a alguien, Sasuke, soy tan tonta al pensar en él; es solo… cada vez que estoy triste o en un momento difícil me lo encuentro… soy tan egoísta sólo pensando en él así..

* * *

-Ino…-

-Sakura… ¿Estás bien? - me contestó el teléfono un poco preocupada por mi voz

-Estoy cerca del colegio, como a 10 minutos, ¿crees que puedas venir?

-Espérame ay, frentona no te vayas a mover

Camine unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que la vi, tiene una belleza difícil de olvidar

-Frentona, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te violaron? ¿Secuestraron? ¿Qué paso?

-Estoy bien… ¿me acompañas un rato?

-¿Vamos de compras?

-Si quieres- caminamos por millones de tiendas, nos probamos cantidad de vestidos y zapatos. Nos tomamos fotos a montones y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa.

-Frentona, casi esta anocheciendo. Tengo que ir a casa tu sabes… hay tareas para mañana ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Si, pero, ¿me puedes llevar a otro lado?

-Como quieras, Saku

* * *

Fui a su casa, nuevamente, esperaba encontrarla pero no tuve suerte; recibí información de otra dirección. Tome un taxi y le di la dirección

-Es en esa casa de ahí

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí, es la misma que está escrita aquí- señalo la casa Uchiha

-Gracias- dije mientras le pagaba

-Disculpe…

-Señorita ¿Busca al joven Itachi?

-No… no… busco a… Sumiko Hitaru-

-Adelante

-¿E…ella está aquí?

-Sí… por favor pase- dijo cordialmente el guardia de seguridad

Esta casa era inmensamente gigante, muchos pasadizos y cuartos. No sabía donde entrar, con las justas conocía el baño, que me prestó Sasuke una vez, y la sala a la que siempre entre. Tantee algunas puertas, sin éxito claro, había olvidado que en esta casa no había servicio por Sasuke. Rayos no podía quitarme su nombre de mi cabeza, la primera vez que vine con él comentó no gustarle la presencia de otros a su alrededor y por ello la casa permanecía el mayor tiempo posible, vacía.

Era la 5ta puerta que abría, las paredes negras con algunos cuadros de fotos y pinturas colgadas, un cuarto sumamente ordenado y pulcro, todo encaja perfectamente con todo. El negro resaltante con el blanco envolvente alimento su curiosidad; abrió un poco la puerta y dio unos pasos… el exquisito olor varonil en el aire ¿Era la habitación de Itachi? Se acerco al librero y ojeo los nombres de los libros

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-¿Sa…Sasuke?- regresó a mirarlo, estaba sin polo dejando ver sus formados abdominales

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se puso el polo que estaba sobre la cama con suma tranquilidad

-Vine a buscar a Sumiko

-¿En mi habitación?

-No sabía donde era…- respondió inocentemente

-Al otro lado del pasillo, una de las últimas puertas

-¿Hay todavía otro lado del pasillo?- preguntó pensando en todo lo que había caminado y todavía había más. Recibió solo su mirada fija

-¿A cuántos cuartos más has entrado?

-Muchos… si hubiera a quien preguntar, no me hubiera perdido- susurró, ganándose otra mirada y ninguna respuesta. Salió y cerró la puerta.

Apostaba que sus mejillas estaban rojas por el ardor que sentía, su interior se removió al pensar nuevamente en él, ¡Le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha! No podía evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo…


	10. Ino

**Capítulo X**

"_Ino"_

-Se..señorita-

-Hola. Por favor, prepárenme un baño

-Señorita Ino- hablo una de las muchachas

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes tan tarde?

-Pa…pa padre- susurró entrecortado, dando pasos atrás. El miedo rápidamente la invadió -¿Cu…cuán..do llegaste?

-¿Esa es tu preocupación?- se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro –Tu madre, no está

-Tiene meses sin venir…- dijo con dificultad, el hombre de avanzada edad la miraba fijamente e intento evitarlo mirando hacia un lado -¿Qqué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hija?- sostuvo su muñeca con firmeza

-Ppor favor… vete…- rogó cuándo su agarre se hizo más tosco

-¿Irme? Recién he llegado… te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no te lastimare- musitó acariciando sus rubios cabellos

-Ssuéltame- intento forzar el agarre

-Te dije que no te haré daño

-Por favor… suéltame…- intento ser fuerte

-¡Te dije que no te iba hacer daño!- reacciono el hombre golpeándole el rostro y haciéndola caer al piso –Ino… hija discúlpame- dijo el hombre volviéndola e intento sostenerla por el brazo otra vez –nno me hagas enfadar, porque ves lo que pasa… tu madre…- calló unos segundos y continuo- me hizo esto… me dejo ¿ya ves? No quiero que tú también me dejes

-Nno te dejare- respondió cuando volvió apretar su brazo. Sus lágrimas ya no la dejaban ver con claridad, su rostro y su brazo dolían fuertemente…

* * *

No sabía cómo demonios cubrir el moretón de su brazo y el de su rostro. Aplico un poco de base sobre su mejilla cubriéndola luego con rubor, para disimularlo. No hacía mucho calor, gracias a Dios, y pudo cubrirse el brazo con la blusa manga larga. Se soltó su largo cabello rubio

Camino despacio para evitar hacer bulla y que su padre no la escuche; se aseguro de llegar un poco más tarde que todas sus amigas para evitar tener que hablar con ellas y que notaran su excesivo maquillaje. A decir verdad, no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones.

-Señorita Yamanaka, esta tarde-

-Lo siento, Kurenai-sensei

-Pase, siéntese adelante junto al señor No Subaku- asintió. Gaara era un chico de pocas palabras así que no se preocupo por nada, atendió la clase con normalidad y no sintió como el tiempo paso volando. Volteó un segundo y saludo con la mano a Hinata, Sakura y Temari. Ten Ten conversaba con Lee. Volvió su mirada a la pizarra, pero esta vez no se pudo concentrar. Después de las 2 tendría que volver a casa con "su padre", su cuerpo se tenso y las lágrimas se asomaban, una vez más. Se levantó de su asiento y se retiro del salón sin dar aviso alguno, caminó y caminó dando vueltas por el colegio, sus lágrimas salían silenciosamente y recorrían su rostro blanquecino.

-¿Qué le paso a la señorita Yamanaka?- pregunto la profesora y antes de que alguien respondiera, y para sorpresa de muchos, el típico chico malo, Gaara ya había salido tras ella. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana tendrían clases hasta las 4; al no encontrarla regreso al salón.

-Temari-

-¿Qué?

-¿No sabes que le pasa a Ino?

-No… está un poco rara pero no es la primera vez que se va de clases

-¿No te preocupa?

-Si, me importa. Pero que quieres que haga Gaara, si la busco se cerrara más y no contara nada… la dejaré sola por un rato…

-¿No te parece rara su actitud?

-Gaara, no juzgues sin saber lo que tiene; dale sólo un poco de tiempo, la buscaré dentro de un rato para que aclare sus ideas. Me haces sentir como una mala amiga ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?- desvió la mirada de su hermana mayor -¿A ti te gusta?

-No, solo estaba intrigado por su conducta

-Ten cuidado… iré con las chicas a ver si puedo encontrarla

-Espera, ¿Cuidado con qué?

-Gaara…- susurró su hermana mayor –Ten cuidado de quién te enamoras

Ya habían pasado algunos días y el comportamiento de Ino no había cambiado en absoluto; iba a clases y se retiraba temprano o ni siquiera asistía…

* * *

-¿Cuándo llegaste, padre?- agregó de modo sarcástico al final

-Señor Uchiha- saludó la mujer haciendo una reverencia

-La boda es mañana ¿Está todo arreglado?- preguntó a la mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba junto a Sumiko

-Si, a pesar de solo haber tenido menos de una semana; todo está en perfecto estado

-¿La prensa?

-Ya han sido enviadas las invitaciones a las más importantes del medio

-Itachi retírate, usted también; déjenos solo- le dijo a su futura nuera

-¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento que haya sido, todo, muy apresurado

-No hay problema, de todos modos… yo fui quien acepto- el hombre movió su cabeza en modo de afirmación

-Ya veo… Supongo que aún tienes muchas que arreglar así que seré breve. Necesito pedirte un par de favores

-Por favor dígame

-Es sobre Itachi… primero, no creo que lo hayas conocido muy bien todavía ¿Verdad?... Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo sé de él… pero por favor, cuida de él- Sumiko lo miró con sorpresa –Se cautelosa con lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta… sus aficiones, sus temores, sobre todo con su salud que no es muy buena… ¿Quieres saber por qué te escogí?

-Si

-Hace unos meses atrás, en Corea, te vi con él… y por alguna razón supe que eras tú… no quiero sonar cursi pero tú vas a cuidar mejor de él que yo. Discúlpame tengo una reunión y tengo que retirarme. Descansa bien, Sumiko

Al salir sentía su corazón acelerarse… el miedo que sentía la hizo llorar ¿Casarse? En que estaba pensando, corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Las lágrimas caían violentamente ni siquiera la dejaban ver con claridad. Abrió el closet y comenzó a meter la ropa lo más rápido posible. _Tu vas a cuidar mejor de él, que yo _le dijo el hombre, solo tenía 19 años ¿Tenía una idea, Fugaku Uchiha, de lo limitada que era su vida? Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y como no respondió, supuso que ya se habían ido; intento cerrar la maleta y por la cantidad de prendas no cerraba; lucho unos segundos pero sin éxito…

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó acercándose a ella -¿No escuchaste la puerta?- levanto sus ojos viéndolo fijamente -¿Por qué lloras?- Desvió su mirada e intento evitar todas sus respuestas, inútil se maldijo a si misma cuándo comenzó a llorar aún más. Unos segundos más sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. Itachi se había puesto de cunclillas junto a ella y la abrazaba en modo de consolación, descanso su cabeza en su pecho desahogándose.

-Solo vete…- musitó entre lágrimas

-Te verás aún más fea si lloras sola- ¿Eso era consuelo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto calmándose un poco

-Me mandaron avisarte de que tu vestido ya llegó- Sumiko asintió –será mejor que me vaya- se soltó de ella y se puso de pie. Luego la ayudo a pararse

-Itachi…- musitó cuando él ya se retiraba -¿Por qué haces esto?

-De cualquier modo este día llegaría, desde hace tiempo sabía que no tendría libertad; ve que te están esperando. Sumiko, no me importa si quieres irte pero antes de todo, acláralo con mi padre y luego con la prensa

-Si

-¿Arreglaste todo con Sakura?- Eso era lo que le importaba, al fin y al cabo

-Si

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que dieron los resultados del examen… Tirado en mi cama aún puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar de manera descontrolable…

_-Teme, tengo miedo ¿y si no ingrese?- le susurré a Sasuke_

_-¿Eres idiota?- dijo dirigiéndose al panel _

_-Espera espera, yo lo quiero ver sólo dame unos segundos_

_-¿Por qué insististe en venir hasta aquí? Pudimos haberlo visto por internet, dobe- me golpeó la nuca_

_-Lo siento…._

_-Iré a ver, espera aquí- se alejo unos cuantos metros de mí y comenzó a buscar mi nombre en las relaciones. Me volteé para no ver su cara de decepción –Dobe, ve a ver- me jalo de la gorra de la polera hacia el panel –Ahí- nuestra altura nos permitía ver sin dificultad y por encima de todas las mujeres –Felicitaciones… ingresante- me dijo con una sonrisa y lo abracé, obviamente se soltó rápidamente –Tenemos que ir a otro lado, vámonos- estaba tan emocionado que en lo único que pensé era en mi padre_

_-Vieja Tsunade- abre su puerta sin tocar _

_-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?_

_-Ingrese, ¿Cumplirás tu promesa, verdad?_

_-Buenas tardes- saludó Sasuke, como siempre _

_-Hola, ¿Tu eres?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

_-Uchiha ah- no era la primera persona que se quedaba pasmada por el apellido de mi mejor amigo_

_-Naruto- volvió a mí – Ven conmigo _

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Tú también Uchiha- la seguimos hasta un cuartucho, dónde habían libros botados por todos lados_

_-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?- se sentó frente a unos libros y luego me lo dio –Esta es la enfermedad que tiene tu padre… - observe el libro por algunos segundos _

_-¿Tiene cura?_

_-Eso estuve investigando… lo había dejado a medias mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Tiene cura?- me impaciente_

_-Tienes dos opciones: lo intentamos, pero sería a un 49% con un 51% en contra de fracaso ó buscamos otra solución- miré a Sasuke y su cara sin ninguna expresión no me ayudo_

_-Hazlo- afirmé y Sasuke puso su mano en mi hombro resguardándome_

_-Está bien_

La cirugía había terminado hace unas 3 horas atrás, después de 10 horas de operación y tendríamos que esperar por lo menos un día a ver la reacción de mi padre. Encima de eso, el viejo pervertido me mandó a descansar y no me dejó quedarme con él.

-Sakura-chan

-¿Naruto, estas bien?

-Si

-No pareces que estas bien

-Algo así… ya se me pasara ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Ya despertó Minato-san?

-No aún no… ¿Dónde estás?

-Probándome unos vestidos para mañana, estoy con Ten Ten

-Ahhh…

-¿Iras verdad?- grito Ten Ten

-No lo sé…

-Naruto- esta vez era Sakura, otra vez - tienes que ir; por favor, tenemos que celebrar tu ingreso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte asombrado. No le había dicho a nadie

-Tuve que hacer unos… olvídalo sólo ya lo sabemos… todos

- ¿Todos?

-Sí, están muy felices por ti

-Felicitaciones- grito Ino, reventándome los tímpanos

-Gracias, chicas

-Naruto… Tienes que ir. Itachi se molestara si no vas

-Nee. Nos vemos Sakura-chan

* * *

-No quiere ir, Gaara ¿Qué quieres que haga que la obligue?

-Si es posible

-No, no y no. Si no quiere ir será por algún motivo, soy su amiga pero no tengo por qué dudar de lo que nos dice

-¿Es que eres tonta?- Temari lo señalo con el dedo –Esta bien, lo siento

-Si tanto te preocupa ve y búscala, pregúntale lo que quieras. Gaara…

-Uhm

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a estar solos cuando lo necesitan…

-Pero esas personas están propensas a necesitar ayuda, Temari- la interrumpió con una mirada desafiante

-Tú… ¿Estás enamorado de Ino?- el menor volteó su rostro – ¡Gaara! ¡¿Sabes en que te estás metiendo?

-No estoy enamorado de ella, pero ¿y si fuera el caso? ¿Qué?

-¿Hace cuánto?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no estoy enamorado de ella!- gritó enfurecido

-¿Entonces porque te molesta tanto?

-Yo… no lo sé… solo olvídalo

-¿A dónde te vas?

-¡No te importa!-

Estaba ansioso, quería saber lo que le hacía daño que era lo que la hacía llorar constantemente ¿Acaso se peleaba con su enamorado? ¿Tenía enamorado? ¿Estaba enferma?

Se subió a su moto y manejo a velocidad, el aire contra su rostro le impedía pensar, refrescaba su mente… llegó al dojo y como siempre los Hyuga practicaban artes marciales, minutos después Neji lo vio y salió

-Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?- frunció el ceño -¿Temari?

-En parte… hay algo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué es?

-No sé cómo explicarlo- Neji se encogió de hombros

-Es… Ino-

-Ahh… ¿Cuál es el problema con Ino?

-No lo malinterpretes

-A estado, muy extraña, los últimos días

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Ino?

-No lo sé… siento la necesidad de protegerla

-¿Qué tiene que ver Temari?

-Le pregunte que tenía y me dijo que no sabía, le pedí que hablara con ella y no quiere… dice que "necesita su espacio" ¡Todas las mujeres necesitan hablar! Luego me dijo que si sabía en qué me estaba metiendo…

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Neji descifro mi silencio

-Que si estaba enamorado de ella

-¿Es verdad?

-No lo había pensado… Nunca me había importado ninguna chica

-Te doy la razón, eres el clásico chico malo

-Neji, basta- pedí cansado de tanto drama – ni siquiera al matrimonio

-¿Entonces por qué no la buscas?

-¿Hoy? Ya es tarde- miro su reloj –son casi las 8

-Entonces ve mañana temprano y recógela


	11. Anuncio2

ANUNCIO::

LO SIENTO MUCHO, EN SERIO LO SIENTO T.T SE QUE HE ABANDONADO ESTE FF MUCHO TIEMPO.. REALMENTE PENSABA ABANDONARLO =( LO LEI DESPUES DE UNOS DIAS DESPUES DE SURBILO Y NO ME CONVENCIO SENTI QUE ESTABA MAL ESCRITO..

LEI MUCHOS DE SUS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS! SUS COMENTARIOS SON TAN LINDOS QUE ME CONMOVIERON UN MONTON..! ACABO DE DECIDIR CONTINUARLO.. VOY A REESCRIBIR LAS PARTES QUE NO ME GUSTARON Y CONTINUARE ESCRIBIENDO.. POR FAVOR TENGANME MUCHA PACIENCIA! LO HARE LO ANTES POSIBLE :3 LA PROXIMA SEMANA SON MIS PARCIALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO PROMETO TOMARME EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR :3

EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN QUE ESCRIBIR Y TENGO MUCHAS MUCHAS IDEAS :D! ESPERO QUE TODAS ELLAS SEAN DE SU AGRADO.. POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECE LO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR.. Y SI TIENEN IDEAS O DUDAS TAMBIEN :3

POR CIERTO ME GUSTA MUCHO EL K-POP! (HAHA DEMASIADO RANDOM) AUNQUE ME GUSTAN MUCHOS GRUPOS .. SOY 100% FAN DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO MBLAQ (LOS CONOCEN?) SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION! SOY UNA A+ CON TODO MI CORAZON! :3 HAHAA

GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERARME =D!


	12. Matrimonio

**CAPITULO 11**

_'Matrimonio'_

La boda sería en unas horas y miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza impidiéndome dormir. ¿Debería irme? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el señor Uchiha se enterase de que había huido? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres a los que había dicho que amaba a Itachi? Me repetí a mí misma "Ya no hay vuelta atrás", vi las 4:42 am en el reloj ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría despierta? Por más que cerraba mis ojos e intentaba dormir volvía a pensar en lo que pasaría unas cuantas horas después, estaba completamente demente… ¿matrimonio arreglado? Estábamos en pleno siglo XXI y esas cosas no modernas aún existían en las pudientes familias de este país; y por así decirlo no era que mi familia también fuera una de ellas. La clase social a la que pertenecía era media superior, tenía un poco más de dinero que lo promedio pero no tanto como para llegar a ser una familia poderosa económicamente como la Uchiha.

Algunas de las mucamas caminaban de un lado a otro fuera de mi habitación, corrían de un lado a otro sin cesar trayendo y llevando cosas; en ese momento agradecí de que mi habitación estuviera un poco más alejada de las de los demás por lo que pronto agradecí de que hubieran terminado lo que estuvieran haciendo cerca de mi cuarto. Cerré mis ojos… y rápidamente volví a perder el hilo de pensamientos racionales…

-Señorita… señorita- me llamaban, abrí mis ojos pesadamente –ya tiene que levantarse, aún tiene que tomar desayuno y vestirse- mientras me hablaban, vi la hora y en el reloj marcaban las 8am

-¿Puedo dormir una hora más?

-Señorita, el joven amo Itachi la esta esperando para desayunar con usted- me respondió amablemente

-Esta bien, esta bien- refunfuñe al levantarme. Me bañe, me puse un jean negro y un polo sencillo. Deje mi cabello suelto y me eche un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Buenos días- le dije a Itachi, quien estaba sentado en el comedor. No obtuve respuesta así que solo me senté frente a él. Ya iban a ser las 9, no iba probar mi suerte obligándolo a que me diga algo cuando lo había hecho esperar

-Sírvete- me dijo con su voz hermosa y ronca… pero cortante como una navaja, comenzamos a comer sin cruzar palabras -Si tienes tanto tiempo libre como para seguir durmiendo, '¿una hora más?'- me imitó- ve a alistarte para más tarde- rompió el silencio y cuando lo hizo sentí una punzada corazón y es que ¿las mucamas no podían dejar de comentar lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer? Resople de manera audible para él –la próxima vez no me hagas esperar tanto para tomar desayuno, moriré de hambre si te espero otra vez- dijo y sentí como la sangre se extendía bajo mi piel hasta llegar a mis mejillas

-Lo siento… realmente no dormí nada anoche- le dije sinceramente, mis mejillas quemaban

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojeras- puntualizó y me sentí aún más avergonzada–solo asegúrate de que las desaparezcan para la noche- esta vez sus palabras fueron _cálidas_, sus cambios bruscos de humor me daban jaqueca

-¿Tienes que ser de esa manera conmigo?

-¿Así como…?

-Esto no me gusta así como a ti no te gusta, no tienes que ser grosero conmigo…

-Si no te gustaba ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? ¿Por amor?- bufó – créeme intento no serlo pero me es imposible… Se supone que eras "diferente" pero solo aceptaste esto por dinero…

-¡Yo no lo acepte por dinero!

-¡¿Entonces porque fue?!- preguntó aún más exaltado ¡No es la empresa de tu padre la que querías salvar! Solo por eso estas aquí, cambiando como si nada mi vida por el maldito dinero…- modulo su voz hasta que sonara como murmullos- ¿Esperabas que te tratara bien? ¿Debería tenerte pena? – tenía razón… todo lo que había dicho era verdad; me había dicho una y otra vez a mí misma que no era así, mintiéndome cada vez que me lo decía para engañarme de que no era eso, cuando si lo era… para sentirme mejor con todo esto cuando era todo mi culpa ¡Estúpida! Me grite a mí misma... había sido egoísta y aun así… esperaba que el me tratara bien; tenía razón, ¿Por qué lo haría? Me merecía todo esto y aún más

-Yo…- guarde silencio cuando no supe que decir… _no tenía que decir_

-Lo imagine…- concluyó, se paró de la mesa y se fue dejándome sola como lo merecía y la pena me embargo una vez más… ¿Sería capaz de sobrellevar todo esto? Tendría que cargar con la culpa de privar a Itachi de su felicidad por muchos años y debía ser la culpable por la cual el no sonreiría en mucho tiempo… me quede sentada ahí no sé cuánto tiempo pero debió ser largo a juzgar por los rostros de las 2 mucamas, que se me habían designado mientras me acostumbraba a la vida aquí, examinaban mi rostro con detenimiento tratando de adivinar que me había angustiado tanto como para estar lagrimeando mientras debía estar tomando desayuno. Agradecí que mantuvieran el silencio, lo que me hizo más fácil concentrarme en retener mis lágrimas y pensar en otras cosas… no podía dar marcha atrás en este momento. _Debía hablar con él luego…_ Fui a mi habitación, me eche en mi cama y estuve dándole vueltas por mucho tiempo… revise mi teléfono unas cuantas veces, prendí la televisión aunque no estuviera interesada en realmente ver algo… ¿Qué sería de Sakura? Tenía días o tal vez semanas sin hablar con ella… recordó el día que fue a verla con todas las compras que había hecho ignorando el problema financiero de su padre… ¿Vendría hoy, sabiendo que la persona a la que se sentía atraída se estaba casando con su mejor amiga?... debía disculparse con ella y esperar que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra otra vez… Las mucamas regresaron luego excusándose de que ya era hora de que comenzaran con los preparativos.

Me puse de pie y deje que me guiaran a donde me iban arreglar para el ma-matrimonio… el nombre era difícil hasta de pensarlo, suspire y pronto llegamos, un cuarto que había sido adaptado como un salón de belleza. Me senté y mientras peinaban mi cabello me sentí soñolienta… me deje llevar, pensando que sería mejor dormir que seguir pensando en las consecuencias de mi decisión. Cuando me levante estaba sola otra vez, ya era más de la 3 de la tarde y rápidamente me di cuenta de que habían decidido dejarme dormir un ratito más…

No estuve mucho tiempo sola ya que regresaron unos cuantos minutos después y empezaron a maquillarme, hacerme la manicure y pedicura… cuando creía de que estaba a punto de terminar solo empeoraba. Para cuando terminaron de hacer todo mi madre ya había llegado, almorcé con ella y supuse que pensaba que mi total falta de interés en los intentos de charla eran los nervios de novia por lo que no forzó ni exigió más de mis ausentes respuestas, la madre de Itachi se nos unió poco después al igual que mi madre y relaciono mi poco animo con los nervios; a lo único que preste atención fue a cuando mencionó que Itachi había decidido echar una siesta ya que no había mucho de lo que pudiera hacer hasta las 5pm que debía vestirse. 'Genial' pensé al recordar todas las horas que pase sentada en esa silla dejando que me arreglaran…

-Oh, son casi las 5 tenemos solo una hora para alistarnos… Sumiko deberías subir ya, pronto será hora de cambiarte….- dijo la señora Mikoto, me paré rápidamente y me alejé de ellas.

Sonreí a mi padre

-No me dejes caer- le susurre

-No hay problema- me dijo, tomo mi mano y con su mano libre tomo su bastón

Pronto anunciaron mi entrada y emprendimos la marcha, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y el apretón en mi mano, de mi padre. Sentía como si me arrastrara, mis pies se movían sin si quiera pensarlo… Pronto, la distancia entre ambos se acorto, su hermoso e inescrutable rostro estaba adornado de una ligera sonrisa, que no era más que mera formalidad.

-Te entrego a mi niña, hijo-

-Cuidare de ella- respondió con su voz aterciopelada mientras mi padre dejaba caer mi mano sobre la suya. Mi padre le sonrió e Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa –con toda mi vida- mi padre asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Cuando intente voltear a verlo solté el agarre de Itachi un poco y el lo apretó un poco más –Ni pienses salir corriendo- susurró cerca de mi oído, asentí y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más lo que hizo que me ruborice. Escuche unos 'aww' de los presentes, nuestra pequeña y privada charla había sido malentendida, seguramente pensaban que Itachi me había dicho algún cumplido… si claro.

El sacerdote comenzó su discurso me iba perdiendo en sus palabras, sentía la calidez de su mano atrapando la mía sin flaquear su agarre en ningún momento.

-¿Acepta usted a Hikari Sumiko como esposa para respetarla, amarla y cuidarla hasta la eternidad?

-Acepto

-¿Acepta usted a Itachi Uchiha como esposo para respetarlo, amarlo y cuidar de él hasta la eternidad?

-Si, acepto- dije menos solemne que mi pareja

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que el señor une, sea bendecido.

Itachi haló mi mano, para que me vuelva hacia él y cuando lo hice, suavemente pozo su mano sobre mi mejilla, atrajo mi rostro al suyo y sus labios rozaron los míos, se separó un poco de mí y me miro por algunos segundos _confusión en mis ojos y desolación en los suyo_s; esta vez, giro su rostro de modo que el público no tenga mucho acceso a _nuestro_ beso y volvió a rozar mis labios con un poquito más de intensidad. La gente aplaudió y cuando se alejó de mí, sentí mis mejillas arder y su mano que nunca había abandonado la mía fue halada nuevamente para volvernos a los invitados. Hicimos una pequeña venía y salimos del lugar… estaba planeado solo estar por algunos minutos en la recepción y luego retirarnos, no era que nos habíamos opuesto a la idea tampoco…

-¿Correr ahora cuenta?- susurré para que sea audible solo para él, cuando regresé de cambiarme de vestido por uno más liviano. Itachi también se había cambiado el terno extravagantemente formal por uno más sencillo… más cómodo –extendió su mano y la tome

-No lo creo, solo un rato y luego nos iremos…. Hay unas personas con las que agradeceré no compartas muchas palabras, no pases de la cordialidad. Se volverán una pesadilla si saben mucho de todo esto o de ti, especialmente de ti –Comenzamos a caminar hacia que llegamos a la puerta principal… caminamos por los pasadillos hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de recepción, delante de las puertas gigantes.

Mi mano sostuvo la suya con más fuerza buscando apoyo en alguien que no estaba dispuesto a brindármelo pero esta vez, no sé si porque sentía pena por mí o no, no se quejó de ello ni me soltó.

-Adelante- dijo el hombre y las puertas se abrieron, justo delante de todos los invitados.

Entramos al gran hall decorado con hermosas flores y deslumbrantes adornos sumados a la belleza del lugar de la recepción. Las copas, las vajillas y adornos de las mesas, las hermosas flores de la mesa principal llamaron mi atención, el pastel que se encontraba a su derecha, todo… todo estaba bellamente decorado.

-Itachi, todo está hermoso- rodó sus ojos como un niño pequeño, todos aplaudieron cuando comenzamos a caminar.

-Señora está todo muy lindo, hermosamente decorado- enfaticé

-Me alegra que sea de tu agradó- me dio un rápido abrazo y solté _nuestro _agarre para que seamos capaces de saludar a nuestros padres.

Sonreí tímidamente cuando Itachi volvió a tomar mi mano y me encamino al medio de la pista.

-Primer baile de los recién casados, un fuerte aplauso por favor- anunciaron

Posé una mano en su hombro y él puso la suya en mi cintura. La mano sobrante encontró su par y su dueño grácilmente comenzó a moverse guiándome a través del salón.

Alto, esbelto, piel blanca y suave, facciones acentuadas por sus ojos negros y labios sonrosados tentadores, entendía porque las otras chicas lanzaban delicadas barbaridades hacia mí por casarme con su 'hombre ideal'.

La gente comenzó a gritar "beso", "beso" una y otra vez cuando acabó la música y el fotógrafo se acercó a nosotros Itachi se acercó a mí y rozo sus labios con los míos, tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos; encantador… su tacto me había erizado la piel.

Soltamos las manos que teníamos enlazadas, la suya bajo hasta mi cintura encerrándome entre su cuerpo y yo puse la mía sobre su mejilla, está vez yo me acerque a él y roce sus labios, el entreabrió los suyos y giró su rostro, permitiéndome besarlo con aún más facilidad… me permití perder el control cuando sentí su gélido aliento embriagante en mi boca. Nos alejamos del otro solo un poquito cuando explotaron los aplausos. Su rostro estaba cerca a mi mejilla y sus labios aún estaban entreabiertos, rápidamente esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- susurré –perdí el control…- volví a hablar para él y solo respondió un –uhm-

* * *

Comenzamos a actualizar este fic otra vez *.* Nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo. ^^ ttyl~!


End file.
